


Невероятные приключения Шерли Холмс

by Milk_fox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если бы Шерлок Холмс был женщиной? Ничего особенного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хрупкое сердце

Перед домом на лужайке собрались нарядно одетые гости. Праздник был в самом разгаре, на детей хозяев уже не особенно обращали внимание, только тетушка Эшли, двоюродная сестра миссис Холмс, все пыталась заставить "милых ангелочков" сказать ей хоть что-то длиннее трех слов. Оба ангелочка молчали партизанами.   
\- Ну, а кем ты хочешь быть, когда вырастешь, Майти? - спрашивала женщина, поглаживая по голове светловолосого мальчика лет тринадцати. Тот едва заметно морщился. Вообще это был примечательный ребенок: несмотря на возраст, на нем был полноценный костюм-тройка, волосы были аккуратно причесаны, а на лице застыло скучающе-вежливое выражение дипломата на светском рауте.  
\- Меня зовут Майкрофт, - поправил он. - И я хочу заниматься дипломатией, как дедушка.   
\- А ты? - обратилась тетя ко второму ребенку.  
На втором отпрыске семейства Холмс красовался практичный, хоть и нарядный джинсовый комбинезон. Несмотря на нежный возраст, это дитя могло при желании изорвать новый костюм буквально за секунды.   
Из-под копны черных волос недобро сверкнули серые глаза.  
\- Ответь, - прошипел стоящий рядом Майкрофт.  
На него посмотрели с непередаваемым выражением типа "а это обязательно?". Старший брат кивнул.  
\- Ну же, Шарлотта, - ворковала тетушка. - Кем ты хочешь быть, когда вырастешь?  
Шарлотта Холмс бесстрашно взглянула в глаза тете и выпалила:  
\- Я стану пиратом!  
…  
  
Наверное, так обычно начинаются любовные романы. Прекрасный главный герой по вине обстоятельств вынужден близко познакомиться с не менее прекрасной главной героиней.  
Нет, вообще-то Джон Уотсон не имел ничего против любовных романов. Разве что прекрасным его назвать было сложно. Военный хирург, только что из Афганистана, с ранением, хромотой и седой головой – это все не слишком романтично. А так, конечно, женские романы имели право на существование. Джон иногда даже их читал. Каждый по-своему пытается отвлечься от действительности. Кто-то напивается, кто-то смотрит телевизор или читает желтую прессу. Сестра-алкоголичка надежно излечила Джона от поисков забвения в бутылке, а от телешоу и сплетен о жизни знаменитостей ощутимо тошнило. Любовные романы же были настолько нереальными и порою настолько смешными, что позволяли немного отвлечься. Доктор часто валялся на диване с очередной книжкой в мягкой обложке и читал, как какая-нибудь Виолетта тщетно пытается спастись от домогательств очередного прекрасного злодея со смоляными кудрями и несчастливым прошлым.   
Но никогда, даже в самом горячечном бреду, доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон не предполагал, что сам попадет в дурной бульварный романчик.   
А начиналось все вполне безобидно. Что может быть лучше, чем случайно встретить старого друга? Не сказать, чтобы Джон и Майк Стэмфорд были особенно дружны, но, как известно, даже малознакомые однокурсники спустя лет десять кажутся друг другу лучшими друзьями. Вполне естественно было пойти пообедать, а потом выпить кофе. Так же вполне естественно было пожаловаться на дороговизну жизни в современном Лондоне и мизерный размер военной пенсии.  
\- Сними квартиру, - пожал плечами Майк.  
Джон только усмехнулся.  
\- На мои деньги разве что кровать можно снять, и ту без подушки и одеяла. А увеличения доходов не предвидится.  
\- Найди соседа. Сейчас многие так делают. Сможешь позволить себе одеяло и подушку.  
\- Смеешься? Кто захочет снимать квартиру с таким, как я?  
Майк действительно засмеялся, причем гораздо радостнее, чем позволяли приличия. Джон нахмурился.  
\- Не обижайся, - поспешил утешить Стэмфорд. – Просто ты уже второй, кто сегодня говорит мне эту же фразу.   
\- А кто первый?  
\- Один мой знакомый химик. Кстати, хочешь, я вас представлю?   
Джон подумал и кивнул.  
Пока они шли через парк к Бартсу, Майк все рассказывал про незаурядность и удивительность своего знакомого. И только у самых дверей Джон разобрал в его вдохновенной речи местоимение «она». Будь проклят английский язык, позволяющий полчаса говорить о ком-то, не упоминая его пола. Джон остановился, как будто налетел на стену:  
\- Она? Майк, тебе не кажется, что я – последняя подходящая кандидатура для соседства с девушкой?  
\- А у тебя есть возражения?  
\- Я думаю, возражения будут у нее.   
\- Не будет, поверь мне.  
Джон продолжил идти, все еще недоверчиво качая головой.  
\- Я солдат, вернувшийся с войны, и я не настолько привлекателен, чтобы мгновенно соблазнить любую женщину.  
\- Ради бога, я тебе не жениться предлагаю. Соседство не предполагает сексуальных отношений, вообще-то. И если говорить о Шерли, то…  
\- Шерли?  
\- Шерли Холмс, так ее зовут. Так вот, если говорить о Шерли, то она менее всего будет интересоваться твоими чувствами. Иногда мне кажется, что она вообще не из этого мира.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Сам увидишь.  
Они вошли в знакомые двери, попетляли по коридорам и скоро оказались в небольшой лаборатории, которую Джон помнил по прежним временам. В глубине зала кто-то сидел, склонившись к электронному микроскопу.  
\- Как все изменилось, - негромко проговорил Джон.  
\- Да, порядочно, - поддакнул Стэмфорд.   
\- Майк? Одолжи мне телефон, мой здесь не ловит.  
Голос определенно принадлежал таинственному кому-то, сидевшему за микроскопом. И голос совершенно точно был женским.  
\- А что, городской сломался? – обеспокоенно спросил Майк.  
Послышался короткий вздох, словно говоривший сетовал на глупость собеседника.  
\- Предпочитаю смс.   
\- Извини, я забыл его в пальто.  
\- Возьмите мой, - Джон протянул подарок Гарри. В конце концов, одолжить телефон – не самая плохая попытка начала разговора. А разговор явно надо как-то начинать.  
Шерли Холмс оказалась действительно незаурядной девушкой. Нет, она не была сказочной красавицей. Высокие скулы, худое лицо, широко расставленные серые глаза – все это никак не походило на образ идеальной красотки. Высокая, какая-то угловатая, с шапкой черных кудрей, закрученных в небрежный пучок, она, тем не менее, двигалась с очаровательной грацией. Из одежды на ней были черные брюки со стрелками и темно-синяя рубашка. Кстати, кажется, она совершенно не пользовалась косметикой. Джон, как и любой мужчина, выросший рядом с сестрой, различал такие вещи. То ли Шерли так мастерски наносила макияж, то ли вовсе его не использовала.   
Взгляд серых глаз был жестким, совсем не женским. Джон почувствовал себя будто под рентгеном. Просканировав его с ног до головы, Шерли коротко поблагодарила, цапнула телефон и принялась набирать смс. Ногти у нее на руках, кстати, были обрезаны под корень, но выглядели аккуратно.   
\- Афганистан или Ирак?  
А голос у нее был глубоким, низковатым для женщины.   
\- Простите?  
\- Вы вернулись из Афганистана или из Ирака?  
\- Из Афганистана. Но как вы…  
\- Ерунда, - Шерли повернулась обратно, протягивая ему телефон. – Благодарю. Кстати, вы ведь на счет квартиры? Я играю на скрипке, я курю, молчу целыми днями, совершенно не соответствую своему полу и иногда неделями не появляюсь дома. Это приемлемо?  
Джон с трудом удерживал на месте грозившую отпасть челюсть.  
\- Боже, но ведь это так просто… - закатила глаза мисс (или миссис?) Холмс. – Только сегодня я говорила Майку о том, что мне нелегко найти соседа по квартире. И вот он тут как тут со старым другом, который удивляется, как все изменилось в Бартсе, а значит, только что вернулся в Лондон. Причем вы пришли именно в эту лабораторию, которая ничем не отличается от других, разве что тем, что здесь нахожусь я. Вряд ли он привел вас на экскурсию. А у меня на примете есть прекрасная квартирка в Вестминстере, нам вдвоем будет как раз по карману. Встретимся завтра в два часа.  
\- Постойте! Я даже адреса не знаю. И вашего имени.  
Шерли остановилась в дверях, уже накинув на плечи черное пальто.  
\- Адрес 221Б Бейкер-стрит. А я – Шерли Холмс. Хорошего дня.   
Джон все-таки проиграл бой с челюстью.  
Майк посмеивался за его спиной.  
\- Да, она всегда такая.   
\- Но черт побери…  
\- Это Шерли.  
\- Шерли… что это вообще за имя?  
Стэмфорд пожал плечами.  
\- Сокращение, скорее всего. Но она не желает зваться иначе, представляется именно так.  
\- Она… феминистка?  
\- Да черт ее разберет. Здесь она сидит с какими-то опытами, исследует что-то в морге. Я сам про нее очень мало знаю, да и никто не знает. Вроде бы она не профессиональный химик, хотя знания глубокие. Ну что, выпьем еще кофе?  
Джон потерянно кивнул. Завтра ему предстоял крайне веселый день.  
  
В два часа пополудни следующего дня Джон шел по Бейкер-стрит, всматриваясь в номера домов. Если верить электронной карте Лондона, искомый дом был где-то недалеко. О, вот и он. Действительно, милое местечко. Оживленная улица, маленькое кафе, центр города. Джон одернул куртку и позвонил в дверь с табличкой 221Б.  
Открыла ему улыбчивая пожилая леди.  
\- О, вы должно быть Джон Уотсон? Очень рада познакомиться. Я миссис Хадсон, домовладелица.  
\- Очень приятно, да, вы правы, но мы договорились тут встретиться с…с мисс Холмс, и я…  
\- О, Шерли уже наверху. Проходите, проходите, доктор, - миссис Хадсон посторонилась, пропуская Джона и закрывая за ним дверь. – Она еще вчера перевезла все свои вещи, в гостиной такой беспорядок теперь! Ох уж эта Шерли… А вы, как я смотрю, значительно более аккуратны, - она кинула красноречивый взгляд на аккуратный воротничок Джона и начищенные ботинки. – Идемте.  
Из холла наверх, в гостиную вела лестница. Джон, опираясь на трость, едва не отстал от хозяйки, которая взбежала по ступенькам слишком быстро для своего возраста.   
О, да… если это «беспорядок», то что же она назовет «хаосом»?  
По гостиной, казалось, прошел тайфун. Причем перед этим стихия явно посетила химическую лабораторию, книжный магазин и ларек со свежей прессой, захватила оттуда все, что смогла, и живописно разбросала в маленьком помещении. На столике у дивана стояли колбы, штатив, пара каких-то бутылок и упаковка шприцов. Книги и газеты громоздились на всех поверхностях, а у камина выросла целая башня из каких-то потрепанных изданий, венчала которую почему-то подушка с рисунком в виде британского флага. Армейская аккуратность Джона тут же сдала позиции и уползла куда-то глубоко, чтобы всего этого не видеть.  
\- О. Добрый день, - Шерли вынырнула из кухни. Сегодня на ней была простая клетчатая рубашка и джинсы. Волосы в живописном беспорядке рассыпались по плечам. По квартире будущая соседка рассекала босиком.   
\- Мисс Холмс, - Джон потянулся пожать руку.   
\- О, прошу вас, просто Шерли, - мисс Холмс жизнерадостно улыбнулась. Улыбка больше напоминала довольный оскал хищника. – Миссис Хадсон, что же вы не предложили гостю чаю?  
\- Это твой гость, моя милая, - ворчливо отозвалась домовладелица. – И не думай, что из-за маленького происшествия с моим мужем я стану твоей домработницей. Посмотрите только на весь этот беспорядок, который вы тут развели, юная леди! Твой молодой человек может испугаться и не переехать!  
\- Я не ее молодой человек, - счел должным уточнить Джон но, кажется, его никто не услышал. Миссис Хадсон, все еще ворча, ушла в кухню.  
\- Ну, как вам? – Шерли обвела рукой гостиную. – Там, за кухней, спальня, а вторая – наверху.  
\- Мило, - осторожно ответил Джон. – Но я надеюсь, что вы….эээ… все эти вещи…  
Мисс Холмс абсолютно не выглядела смущенной.   
\- Да, конечно, я приберусь.  
Она подхватила парочку газет, переместив их с пола на диван. Джон вздохнул, оглянулся и зацепился взглядом за каминную полку. Оттуда ему приветливо скалился череп.  
  
«О Боже, Боже…»  
  
Когда Шерли мимоходом озвучила сумму, за которую хозяйка соглашалась отдать это милое место в пользование им двоим, подозрения Джона только укрепились. Он явно попал в сумасшедший дом. Таких цен за квартиру в Вестминстере просто не бывает.  
\- Ерунда, - отмахнулась Шерли, неведомо как прочитав его мысли (Джон уже начинал к этому привыкать). – Миссис Хадсон мне кое-что должна. Ее муж должен был умереть пару лет назад.  
\- Ты его спасла?  
\- Э, не совсем. Вместо этого он умер раньше, чем должен был. И не смотри на меня так, я просто нашла улики. Электрический стул. Ну, это все неважно. Ты собираешься перевозить вещи?  
Эта девушка, похоже, не нуждалась ни в каких глупых ритуалах вроде знакомства, парочки ужинов, чтобы узнать друг друга поближе. Хотя, может, она собирается сидеть с экспериментами в своей комнате, а с соседом видеться только на кухне?  
\- Почему я? – спросил Джон.  
\- Что? – Шерли остановилась, прекратив думать, куда бы пристроить очередную стопку книг.   
\- Почему я? Почему ты вдруг решила снимать квартиру с совершенно незнакомым отставным военным?  
\- Проблемы?  
\- Нет, мне просто интересно.  
\- У тебя военное прошлое, ты склонен к порядку и не удивляешься странным для большинства обывателей вещам. Ты одинок, у тебя, конечно, есть брат, но ты с ним не очень-то общаешься. Ты врач, у тебя крепкие нервы. Ты подходишь, - Шерли вдруг озорно улыбнулась. – К тому же, доктор Уотсон, разговаривая со мной, вы действительно смотрите мне в глаза.   
Джон поперхнулся и, конечно же, по инерции перевел взгляд с глаз на… на то, куда намекала мисс Холмс.   
  
«Третий размер. Нет, второй. Господи, о чем я думаю?!»  
  
\- Так ты перевозишь свои вещи?  
Джон кивнул.  
…  
Вещи он действительно перевез в этот же день. Мисс Холмс было удивительно сложно сопротивляться. Напористость и уверенность ее речи словно подталкивала к действию. Шерли сама не сидела на месте. Она в самом деле пыталась привести в порядок гостиную. Получалось не очень-то, надо сказать. Миссис Хадсон, зашедшая с чаем, только обреченно вздохнула, пожелала удачи (почему-то Джону) и ушла к себе.  
\- Не обращай внимания, – ответила Шерли опять-таки на его мысли. – Общественное мнение в лице нашей хозяйки не может придумать ни одной причины, по которой я бы снимала квартиру со случайным знакомым. Надеюсь, тебя это не заботит?  
\- Ничуть, - действительно, чего это Джона должно было заботить, что его считают парой крайне интересной девушки? Саму Холмс мнение квартирной хозяйки, казалось, не волновало ни капли.  
Тем временем, Джон решил, что займет комнату наверху. Во-первых, он продолжал надеяться, что его хромота утихнет. Во-вторых, невежливо было выселять даму на последний этаж. В-третьих, если Холмс действительно играет на скрипке, в своей комнате можно будет скрыться во время импровизированных концертов. Она говорила, что играет, но не говорила, насколько хорошо.  
Он перенес свои немногочисленные вещи, разложил в шкафу одежду, присел отдохнуть и тут только вспомнил случившийся ранее разговор. Она уже говорила о военном прошлом, но брат! Откуда она узнала о родственниках? Джон вообще-то хотел спросить это раньше, но, видимо, горячее обсуждение размера груди мисс Холмс с самим собой его отвлекло. Ловелас хренов.   
Джон спустился в гостиную. Хаос все еще пребывал там, но теперь приобрел некоторые границы. Море бумаг бесновалось у камина, диван же был чист. На столе осталось всего несколько пробирок, а у стены книги громоздились в аккуратные стопки. Шерли сидела на диване, поджав ноги, и пила чай.   
\- Джон, если хочешь, на кухне есть еще, - она указала взглядом на чашку.   
\- Спасибо. Откуда ты знаешь про мою семью?  
Шерли подняла на него непонимающий взгляд. Через мгновение она вспомнила.  
\- О. Это просто.  
\- Мне – не совсем.  
\- Телефон, - объясняющим тоном буркнула мисс Холмс и снова замолчала. А, вот в чем дело, на столе стоял ноутбук. Видимо, что-то интересное.  
Телефон… Ах, да, гравировка. Гарри от Клары.   
\- Кстати, Гарри – моя сестра.   
Холмс мгновенно потеряла интерес к экрану.  
\- Сестра? Ах, да, конечно. Цвет, размер, мазок черного лака… Всегда есть что-то, что сложно уловить.  
\- Я, честно говоря, не могу понять, как ты уловила все остальное.  
Шерли снова подняла голову и отбарабанила цепочку рассуждений, в которой Джон разбирался еще минут пять, пока не прояснил для себя все звенья. Гравировка, модель телефона, царапины от монет и ключей… Боже, как она это сделала?! Связать разрозненную информацию в одно мгновение, причем она ведь не рассматривала телефон под микроскопом, не глазела на него, просто оглядела походя.  
\- Потрясающе! – выдохнул Джон. Шерли посмотрела непонимающе. – Я имею в виду телефон. Потрясающе.  
\- Пустяки. И я ошиблась. Это была сестра.  
\- Ты не могла знать.  
\- Лак, Джон, лак для ногтей. Маленькое пятнышко на передней панели. Лак черный, а девушка твоей сестры наверняка таким не пользуется, посмотри, какой телефон она выбрала – цвет, модель. Значит, это владелица. Мужчины ногти не красят. За редким исключением. И спасибо, но мне не нужны утешения.   
Джон моргнул. Действительно, он только что собирался утешать ее, потому что она сделала неправильный вывод.   
  
«Определенно, дурдом»  
  
Шерли опять уткнулась в ноутбук. Похоже, общения она не жаждала. Что ж, Джон не стал навязываться. Он ушел на кухню, приготовил себе чай, и остаток вечера они вполне мирно провели в разных концах квартиры. Джон выбрался в гостиную, обнаружил среди океана книг Стивена Кинга, на вопрос получил «угу» и углубился в чтение.  
Хорошая книга – что может быть лучше? Чтение всегда могло увлечь Джона настолько, что окружающий мир просто прекращал существовать. Поэтому звонка он не слышал. И даже как миссис Хадсон шла открывать дверь - не слышал. Он включился только от возмущенного возгласа домовладелицы и звука шагов на лестнице.  
Хлопнула дверь.  
Джон поднял голову. В дверном проеме стоял высокий, худощавый мужчина, безупречно одетый и весь пылающий праведным гневом. В правой руке мужчина держал зонт-трость, нервно сжимая изогнутую ручку.  
Шерли подняла взгляд.  
\- О, Майкрофт. Добрый вечер.  
Мужчина выпрямился.  
\- Шарлота Доротея Амелия Холмс! Извольте объясниться!  
Шерли даже не подумала встать с дивана.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, Майкрофт.  
\- Ты ведешь себя отвратительно.  
\- По твоим меркам.   
\- Ты нарушила все наши договоренности.  
\- Они были заключены в одностороннем порядке.  
Обмен репликами происходил без изменения дислокации в пространстве. Майкрофт все так же стоял в дверях, как будто гостиная была минным полем. Джон решил подать голос.  
\- Раз уж вы вломились в чужой дом, то извольте войти, а не стоять на пороге.  
Джон вообще не любил, когда его вечер нарушали подобным образом.  
\- Мне кажется, ваше мнение тут не учитывается, доктор Уотсон – изысканно вежливо прошипел названный Майкрофтом.  
\- А мне кажется, нас не представили, - парировал Джон, вставая из кресла и подходя ближе. – И вы все еще не объяснили причины вторжения на чужую территорию.  
\- Вторжения? Ваша квартира – не Афганистан.  
\- Тем не менее.  
Наверное, со стороны это выглядело комично. Майкрофт был выше Джона, по крайней мере, на голову.   
\- Я пришел в гости к своей сестре.   
  
«О, родственники. Как мило.»  
  
\- Мне кажется, она не очень жаждет вас видеть.  
\- Шарлота! – воззвал Майкрофт.  
\- Что? Вы прекрасно беседуете с Джоном, не буду вас отвлекать.   
Майкрофт выдохнул сквозь зубы и снова любезно улыбнулся. Оказывается, этот оскал у Холмсов был семейным.   
\- Что ж, капитан Уотсон. Прошу прощения за столь стремительное вторжение. Но моя сестра…ммм… несколько эксцентричная девушка, как вы, наверное, уже заметили.  
\- Я не заметил, чтобы я называл вам свое звание.  
\- Вы не выглядите напуганным чужой осведомленностью.  
\- А вы не выглядите пугающим, - проинформировал Холмса Джон.   
Майкрофт поправил галстук.  
\- Шарлота, нам надо поговорить.  
\- Нам не о чем разговаривать. Я переехала. Камеры слежения можешь найти в ближайшей помойке. Спасибо, что зашел. До скорого.  
Джон снова обратил на себя внимание.  
\- Мистер Холмс, мне кажется ни я, не Шар… Шерли не желаем вашего присутствия в этой комнате. С вашей стороны будет крайне вежливо закрыть за собой дверь, когда выйдете.  
Майкрофт посмотрел на Джона так, как будто тот внезапно отрастил крылья или хвост.  
Джон взгляд выдержал.   
Мистер Холмс, видимо, понял, что единственный способ сохранить лицо, – это убраться отсюда подальше. Он развернулся и вышел из комнаты.  
Шерли фыркнула.  
Ну что ж, по крайней мере, Джон точно знал, почему его соседка предпочитала откликаться на сокращенное имя. Если бы его звали Шарлоттой Доротеей Амелией, он бы, наверное, и не такое придумал.   
\- Он действительно твой брат?  
Шерли насмешливо прищурилась.  
\- Нет, он не преступный гений, если ты это имеешь в виду. Хотя, всем было бы намного легче.  
\- А что ты говорила о камерах?  
\- Пустяки, Джон. Это не стоит твоего внимания.  
  
В ту ночь, в свою первую ночь в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, Джон спал без кошмаров. И еще ему показалось, что в три часа из гостиной доносилась какая-то печальная скрипичная мелодия. Но утром, когда он спустился, скрипки не было видно, а дверь в комнату Шерли оказалась закрыта.   
Впрочем, соседка мгновенно появилась на кухне, стоило пожарить яичницу. Джон удивился – он привык, что его знакомые женщины поголовно сидели на диете и воспринимали страшно калорийную яичницу как личного врага. Бросив взгляд на девушку, он принялся готовить вторую порцию.  
Шерли плюхнулась на стул и задумчиво постукивала пальцами по столешнице. На девушке красовались футболка, домашние штаны и синий халат. Волосы напоминали гибрид вороньего гнезда и спутанных проводов. Интересно, чем она занималась всю ночь для достижения подобной прически?  
\- Кофе?  
\- Черный, два кусочка сахара.  
После завтрака Джон решил прогуляться до магазина. И вот тут его настигла месть за вчерашнее.  
Когда подле него остановилась черная машина, он не предал этому значения. Игнорировать просьбу вежливых молодых людей в костюмах и при оружии он тоже не стал – послушно уселся в автомобиль. Джон был солдатом и прекрасно знал, когда следует оказывать сопротивление, а когда нет.   
Майкрофт ждал его в маленьком кафе где-то в центре. Джон не слишком хорошо помнил Лондон, чтобы обозначить место на карте. В кофейне кроме них никого не было.  
\- Добрый день, доктор Уотсон, - Холмс приветливо оскалился. Джон уже начинал привыкать, что в семействе Холмсов это зовут улыбкой. – Мне кажется, вчера мы с вами познакомились несколько… неожиданно.  
\- Вы прекрасно подбираете слова.  
\- Это моя профессия. Позвольте исправить эту досадную оплошность. Меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс, я занимаю скромную должность в правительственной структуре, и Шарлота – моя сестра.  
\- Это я все уже знаю. А о скромности вашей должности можно судить по этому многолюдному кафе в самый разгар ланча.   
Холмс иронию, кажется, оценил.  
\- Я прошу меня простить. Я очень волнуюсь за Шарлоту, мы не слишком ладим друг с другом. Эта ее беспорядочная деятельность… Согласитесь, когда женщина ее возраста еще не устроилась в жизни, – это может быть опасно.  
\- Насколько я знаю вашу сестру, никакие опасности ей не грозят.  
Майкрофт вздохнул.  
\- Скажите, доктор, каковы ваши отношения?  
\- Какие отношения? – оторопел Джон.  
\- Отношения с Шарлоттой конечно.  
\- О боже, да нет у нас никаких отношений! Мы познакомились несколько дней назад.  
\- И вы уже вместе снимаете квартиру? Она вас подкупила?  
Джон посмотрел на Майкрофта крайне неодобрительно.  
\- Вы считаете, что мне, что для моего согласия жить в квартире с необычной девушкой требуется подкуп?  
\- Видите ли, Джон… За последние три месяца Шерли сменила шестерых соседей. Шестерых, - повторил он со значением.  
\- Знаете, если вы так вламывались к каждому, то я не удивлен.  
Оскал Майкрофта сменился обычной мягкой улыбкой. Оказывается, так он тоже умел.  
\- Ну что вы, доктор Уотсон. Вам вовсе не обязательно со мной ссориться.   
\- А что вы прикажете – дружить?  
\- Не прикажу, а попрошу. Я мог бы выплачивать вам некую сумму. За неудобства. И за информацию.  
\- Какого рода?   
\- Пустяки. Чем занимается Шерли, кто у нее бывает…  
\- Нет.   
\- Что?  
\- Нет и всего хорошего, мистер Холмс. Мне жаль вашу сестру.  
Майкрофт вздохнул.  
\- Вы сейчас скажете, что я пожалею, - догадался Джон.   
\- Не делайте из меня злодея из голливудского боевика, - раздраженно сказал Майкрофт. На мгновение он показался Джону просто усталым человеком, волнующимся за сестру. Но наваждение тут же пропало, смытое очередной неискренней улыбкой. – Вас проводят.  
  
Шерли догадалась о разговоре, стоило ему переступить порог.  
\- Пил чай с Майкрофтом?  
\- Спасибо, мне не понравилось. А что это на столе?  
\- Эксперимент, - махнула рукой Холмс. – Ты ведь не против?  
Если вдуматься, Уотсон был против. Но высказаться не решился. Он подозревал, что еще дня два после знакомства с Майкрофтом будет испытывать к Шерли иррациональную жалость.   
\- Шерли, чем ты занимаешься?  
Девушка вопросительно подняла бровь.  
\- Ну, ты ведь, кажется, не работаешь. Все эти эксперименты…  
Шерли вздохнула.   
\- А как ты думаешь?  
\- Ммм… частный детектив? Прямо как в сериале.  
\- Детектив-консультант.   
\- В смысле?  
\- Ко мне обращаются, когда у полиции нет никаких идей. Частные детективы делают фото обманутых супругов и ищут засунутые за диван важные документы. Я – последняя инстанция. Видишь разницу?  
Все это она умудрилась произнести просто, совершенно не рисуясь. Словно называть себя последней инстанцией было в порядке вещей.  
\- Полиция с тобой консультируется?  
\- Ну да. О, кажется, настало время консультации…  
\- С чего ты взяла?  
\- Разве не видишь синие отблески в окнах дома напротив? У нашего дома полицейская машина. Так что, если миссис Хадсон не ограбила ювелирный магазин, то это ко мне.   
Шерли пружинисто вскочила с дивана и унеслась к себе в комнату. Правильное решение, Джон не рискнул бы встречать полицию лежа на диване в халате.   
Через несколько минут в комнату вошел седой мужчина средних лет. Он скользнул взглядом по Джону, оглядел гостиную и снова вернулся к нему.  
\- Ммм… мисс Холмс дома?  
\- Да, она вышла, - Джон чувствовал себя полным идиотом. К счастью, Шерли уже появилась из комнаты. Она переоделась в брюки и черный свитер, волосы на ходу закручивала в хвост.  
\- Лестрейд. Интересное?  
\- Тебе понравится. Смерть в парке, внезапный сердечный приступ.  
\- И что таинственного в сердечном приступе?  
\- То, что он третий за неделю. И то, что умершие были абсолютно здоровы.   
\- О… - Шерли восхищенно уставилась на инспектора. – Пожалуй, я поеду. Кто сегодня у вас в команде?  
\- Твой любимый Андерсон. Надеюсь, вы не подеретесь.  
\- Когда ты уже его уволишь?  
\- Шерли!  
\- Я поеду на такси. Жди.  
Как только инспектор вышел, Шерли метнулась к вешалке, накинула свое длинное пальто и повязала на шею шарф.  
\- Джон, не жди меня, ужинай, я буду… когда-нибудь. Надеюсь, ты не заскучаешь, вечерние шоу еще никто не отменял.  
С этими словами она сбежала вниз по лестнице.  
  
«Бешеная женщина»  
  
Джон уселся в кресло, стараясь беречь больную ногу. Откуда в Холмс столько энергии, интересно? И что она будет делать на месте преступления? И кто такой этот Андерсон?  
\- Джон? – он повернулся. Шерли стояла в дверях. Интересно, по лестнице она ссыпалась вполне громко, а обратно как зашла – на цыпочках?  
Холмс подошла к его креслу.  
\- Джон, тебе же интересно, так?  
\- С чего ты взяла?  
\- У тебя на лбу почти что бегущая строка, не притворяйся. Тебе до смерти хочется узнать, что такое случилось. Ты стал снимать квартиру с незнакомой девушкой, которая держит череп на каминной полке, – ты очень любопытен.  
Джон вздохнул.  
\- Сдаюсь. Мне интересно.  
Шерли улыбнулась.  
\- А мне нужен ассистент.  
\- Там у тебя Скотленд-Ярд, кажется.  
\- Они все идиоты.   
\- А я?  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я буду говорить необоснованные комплименты, то ты ошибаешься. Ты тоже идиот. Но ты меня устраиваешь больше. И тебе интересно посмотреть на место преступления – это аргумент.  
\- Половине населения города интересно посмотреть на место преступления.  
\- Они никогда не видели настоящих убийств. А ты видел. И тебе все еще интересно. Джон, я не буду тебя уговаривать. Ты идешь или нет?  
\- Иду, - Джон поднялся с кресла и пошел к вешалке. Позади раздался смешок.  
  
…  
Они ехали в такси. Шерли молчала, сосредоточенно уставившись в окно. Губы плотно сжаты, глаза разглядывают что-то за стеклом, но совершенно без цели. Джон не любил молчаливых поездок. Это напоминало ему о детстве, когда они все вместе ехали на машине откуда-нибудь. Если все было нормально, то мама рассказывала что-то, Гарри смеялась, папа шутил. Такое вот молчание не означало ничего хорошего.  
\- Необязательно вспоминать такие вещи о своем детстве, - прозвучал голос Шерли.  
\- О. Я что, начал говорить вслух?  
\- Нет. Ты молчал.   
\- Но как тогда…  
\- Это просто. Ты молчал, рука твоя была сжата в кулак – значит, ты чувствовал себя не очень хорошо. Взгляд отрешенный – воспоминания или размышления. Непроизвольные сокращения мимических мышц, морщины разгладились – скорее всего, воспоминания о детстве или юности. Я ставлю на детство. Грустная улыбка – воспоминания не слишком хороши.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
\- Потрясающе.  
\- Обычно люди советуют не лезть не в свое дело…   
Уотсон повернулся к спутнице.  
\- С такими способностями ты могла бы работать психотерапевтом.  
\- Терапевтом? Копаться в том, что люди сами по своей глупости не способны разгрести? Вот уж нет. Я предпочитаю интересные загадки.  
\- А Майкрофт по этому поводу сердит?  
\- Джон, давай не будем обсуждать мои семейные дела. Это скучно. Гораздо интереснее то, что нас пригласил Лестрейд.   
\- Обычно он тебя не приглашает?  
\- Приглашает. Я не слишком высокого мнения о способностях Лестрейда, но уж с несколькими отравлениями он способен справиться сам, - Шерли поймала непонимающий взгляд Джона и закатила глаза. – О боже, Джон! Он сказал, что несколько человек были найдены в парке мертвыми. Умерли от внезапного сердечного приступа. Если это не парк при отделении кардиологии, то вывод об отравлении напрашивается сам собой. Связи между жертвами полиция проследить смогла бы. Значит, это неочевидные связи. Скорее всего, какой-то маньяк. Это интересно, но Лестрейд еще месяца два боролся бы со своей гордостью, пониманием профессионализма и прочей фигней. А тут он зовет меня после третьего случая – это необычно.  
\- Лестрейд не любит с тобой консультироваться? Дорого берешь?  
\- Наградой для меня служит сама работа, Джон. Я вообще ничего с него не беру. Просто я женщина, я всегда нахожу преступников, и его ребятки начинают возмущаться при одном моем упоминании. Лестрейд хороший начальник. Просто так он бы этого не допустил…  
По тону Шерли было заметно, что ей плевать на отношение полицейских.   
  
Такси следовало за полицейской машиной, поэтому Джон не узнал, о каком парке идет речь, пока они не достигли места назначения. Парк Виктории, надо же. Интересно, почему газетчики еще не растрезвонили об этом по всему свету.  
Они вышли из такси, Лестрейд ждал у машины, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.   
\- Тело уже увезли? – спросила Шерли.  
\- Еще нет. Это еще кто? – невежливо кивнул он на Джона. Очевидно, встречу в гостиной он уже выбросил из головы.   
\- Это со мной.  
\- Шерли…  
\- Я сказала это со мной, Лестрейд. Я тебе нужна или нет?  
Инспектор только вздохнул.   
\- Нужна, черт с тобой. Пошли.   
Они прошли дальше, за ворота парка, попетляли по дорожкам, пока не увидели огороженный полицейской лентой фонтан. Лестрейд нырнул под ленту, а Шерли с Джоном остановила миловидная чернокожая девушка.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - спросила она, загораживая дорогу.  
\- И тебе добрый вечер, Салли. Меня пригласили.  
\- Кто?  
\- Салли, не надо играть большее отсутствие способностей к логике, чем у тебя уже имеется.   
\- Это место преступления. А не развлечение для всяких… и кто это еще с тобой?  
\- Это мой коллега, доктор Уотсон.  
\- Коллега? Послушайте, если она притащила вас сюда на свидание, то…  
\- Донован! – долетело со стороны фонтана.  
Салли вздохнула и подняла ленту.  
\- Мда. Ты была права – тебя не очень любят, - заметил Джон.  
\- Конечно, я была права… Лестрейд, почему двигали тело?  
\- Потому что пытались оказать первую помощь. Шерли, иногда так бывает, не все приходят в восторг при виде трупов, знаешь ли.   
\- О, мисс Холмс! – к компании присоединился мужчина средних лет. – Чем обязаны?  
\- Не тебе, Андерсон, - пробормотала Шерли.  
\- Тебе помочь?  
\- Спасибо, нет. Андерсон, какая часть слова «нет» тебе непонятна? Встань с колен и убери свои руки от тела!  
Лестрейд кашлянул. Шерли фыркнула. Андерсон уставился на Джона с недоверием и неприязнью.  
\- Джон, что ты можешь сказать?  
Доктор опустился рядом, разглядывая умершую девушку. На вид той было лет двадцать пять – двадцать семь. Хорошенькая, светловолосая, в легком платье. Выглядело все так, как будто она просто упала и умерла. Почему они вообще решили, что это сердечный приступ? Лестрейд тем временем вполголоса рассказывал о том, что девушка сидела у фонтана с подругой, ела мороженое и вдруг на глаза у всех упала мертвой. Как и в остальных случаях, было совершенно непонятно, что послужило причиной смерти.   
\- Что такое инспектор?! – визгливый голос заставил Джона поднять голову. К ним шествовала целая делегация под предводительством весьма суровой дамы лет тридцати.  
\- Миссис Рейс… - обреченно выдохнул Лестрейд.  
\- Инспектор! Почему вы опять вызываете нас? Почему мы вообще оказались впутаны в это дело? – продолжала возмущаться дама.  
\- Потому что при вскрытии предыдущих жертв обнаружены следы неизвестного препарата и наши эксперты считают, что это повлияло на работу сердца.   
\- И теперь вы думаете, что их всех отравили нашими препаратами? Это ваши эксперты? – она указала на Джона и Шерли.  
Лестрейд вздохнул.  
\- Послушайте, миссис Рейс…  
\- Я не желаю слушать, инспектор! Я буду вынуждена жаловаться в вышестоящие инстанции! Вместо того, чтобы делать свою работу, вы приплетаете к этому…  
\- Миссис Рейс! – рявкнул Лестрейд.  
Женщина замолчала.   
Инспектор устало вздохнул, на мгновение подошел к Шерли и что-то тихо ей сказал. Потом направился к рассерженной женщине.  
Холмс хмыкнула и дернула Джона за рукав.   
\- Поехали, - бросила она.  
В очередном такси Джон не выдержал.  
\- Шерли, куда мы едем?  
\- В Скотланд-Ярд.   
\- Зачем?  
\- Затем, что наш дорогой инспектор очень любит справедливость. И затем, что нужные документы у него на столе.   
Джон мученически застонал.  
\- Я ничего не понимаю!  
\- Джооон… - Шерли откинулась на спинку сидения, явно очень довольная. – Лестрейд ведет свою игру. Посмотри, в парке Виктория за последнее время обнаружили несколько трупов. Внезапная смерть, никаких признаков насилия, ты сам видел. Но во время вскрытия нашли некий неизвестный препарат, скорее всего, кардиологический. Вмешали крупную фармацевтическую компанию, которая на этом специализируется. Это логично, они приглашены в качестве консультантов. Но что-то миссис Рейс слишком нервничает по этому поводу и вовсе не горда помогать нашей доблестной полиции. Официально Лестрейд не может прижать их и выяснить, что тут к чему.  
\- Поэтому, - начал догадываться Джон, - он приглашает тебя?  
\- Бинго! Я лицо неофициальное, и если что инспектор всегда может сказать: «Ну это же Шерли Холмс, она вечно лезет не в свое дело». За Лестрейдом крупный долг. А мы едем изучать бумаги. Мне очень не понравилась эта кардиологическая дама, Джон. Она что-то знает. Что-то такое, что не должно быть известно полиции.  
  
До Скотленд-Ярда они добирались в тишине. Шерли что-то обдумывала, а Джон размышлял, какова была его роль, как ассистента, он ведь даже слова о теле не сказал? Поглощенный этими мыслями, он вышел из такси, спокойно поднялся вслед за Шерли к дверям, прошел по коридорам… И опомнился только в кабинете Лестрейда.   
\- Слушай, а как тебя сюда пустили? – встрепенулся он. – У тебя ведь нет удостоверения. Инспектор позвонил?  
Шерли нетерпеливо махнула рукой, перебирая бумаги на столе.  
\- У меня есть удостоверение Лестрейда. Вытащила у него пару месяцев назад для удобства. А сюда меня пускают и без удостоверения. Все думают, что я его любовница.  
\- И ты не опровергаешь? – Джон сильно сомневался, что инспектор и Шерли состояли в отношениях.  
Холмс посмотрела на него удивленно.  
\- А зачем? Это убежденность не вредит делу. Помолчи, Джон, ты мне мешаешь.  
Уотсон опустился на стул в углу кабинета. Шерли уселась на стол инспектора, положила бумаги на колени и начала читать. Она хмурилась, перебирала листы, что-то бормотала, подчеркивала ногтем. В общем, работающая Шерли Холмс представляла собой довольно забавное зрелище. Джон поймал себя на мысли, что не может воспринимать ее как девушку. Что-то похожее возникало у него к солдатам женского пола, которые иногда ему попадались за время службы. Это, разумеется, были женщины, Джон не считал их мужчинами, но относиться к ним так же, как к гражданским женщинам, он не мог. В его понимании девушка была чем-то хрупким и нежным, как бы старомодно не было такое восприятие. Такой была его мать и такой была когда-то давно Гарри. Шерли сложно было назвать нежной и хрупкой, хотя она была высокой, бледной, с тонким запястьями и длинными пальцами. И в вечернем, например, платье, она смотрелась бы очень даже ничего… Доктор задумался.  
\- Джон! Джон, ау, ты всегда отключаешься во время разговора? – Шерли щелкала перед его носом этими своими длинными тонкими пальцами. Джон помотал головой, приходя в себя, и ему немедленно стало стыдно. Она ведь выбрала его как раз из-за того, что он не … ну в общем, не реагировал так, как…   
Шерли ухмыльнулась.  
\- Судя по твоему лицу, ты думал о чем-то неприличном. Прекрати предаваться эротическим фантазиям, у нас тут вызревает интересная ситуация, - она помахала пачкой документов. – Всего четверо человек погибли в парке совершенно одинаково. В биографии нет ничего общего. В поведении – тоже, разве что все они были не одни. Одна девушка была с подругой, вторая и третья с бойфрендами, а единственный парень гулял с сестрой. Ничто не предвещало беды. Они сидели спокойно некоторое время, а потом один из них просто падал и умирал. Ничего необычного никто не заметил. При вскрытии обнаружены следы неизвестного препарата. Специалисты думают, что это что-то кардиологическое. Вопрос – зачем травить кардиостимуляторами совершенно случайных людей? И если наш маньяк такой гений, что у него есть неизвестный науке препарат, почему бы не сделать его применение бесследным? Те же специалисты говорят, что обычно от таких препаратов следов не остается, - она постучала пальцем по отчетам.  
\- Погоди, ты же говорила, что это неизвестный препарат. Как специалисты могут что-то про него утверждать?  
\- Джон, сама формула неизвестна, но ведь если подобные соединения. По следам можно установить примерный ареал поиска. Прими это на веру, не смотря на вопиющую тупость ищеек Лестрейда, в лаборатории у него работают неплохие мастера. Жаль, выводов делать не умеют. Итак, у нас есть отравление кардиопрепаратами, причем намеренное, случайный выбор жертв и очень, ну очень встревоженная дама из фармакологической корпорации. Выводы?  
\- Они подозревают, что преступник работает с ними?  
\- Джон, они не подозревают – они ЗНАЮТ. Если бы они подозревали, они бы первым пришли в полицию, чтобы снять с себя обвинения в пособничестве. Они знают, кто это, но не хотят, чтобы его нашла полиция. Значит, они будут пытаться найти его самостоятельно. О, Лестрейд.  
Джон обернулся. Инспектор стоял в дверях.  
\- Ну как? – спросил он.  
\- Будешь мне должен, - Шерли встала, схватила небрежно сброшенное на диванчик пальто и пошла к двери. – Мне надо кое с кем поговорить.  
Джон встал было следом, но Холмс покачала головой.  
\- Нет, Джон, там ты мне помешаешь. Выпей с инспектором чаю, кофе тут отвратительный. И не приезжай на Бейкер-стрит до шести вечера, мне надо будет подумать.   
С этими словами Шерли выскользнула за дверь.  
Инспектор вздохнул.  
\- Вот вздорная девка, - таким тоном говорят обычно о дочерях или младших сестрах, а никак не о частных детективах. – Куда ее еще черти понесли. Джон, хотите чаю?  
Доктор только рухнул обратно на стул.  
\- Хочу, - решил он. – Извините, а знакомство с Шерли Холмс дает мне право занимать ваш кабинет?  
Лестрейд улыбнулся.  
\- Почти что. Кстати, мы так и не познакомились, - он протянул руку. – Грегори.   
\- Джон. Очень приятно, - рука у инспектора была крепкая и жесткая. Уверенная такая. И сам он, темноглазый и почти седой, казался воплощением надежного полицейского.   
\- Вам, наверное, не по себе? – участливо спросил Грег.  
Джон неопределенно покачал головой, и вдруг его озарила догадка.  
\- Грегори, а вам, случайно, не Майкрофт предложил за мной присмотреть?  
Лестрейд удивленно поднял брови, а потом рассмеялся.  
\- А, так вы уже имели удовольствие познакомиться со старшим братом Шерли? Сочувствую. Нет, это не он меня прислал. А что касается присмотра, то готовьтесь, Джон, на вас будут смотреть очень часто.  
\- Что во мне такого интересного?  
\- Видите ли… - инспектор пошарил в тумбочке и извлек на свет божий две чашки, упаковку чайных пакетиков и тарелку с бисквитами. – Видите ли, Джон, Шерли никого еще не приводила с собой. Хотя, насколько я знаю, у нее перебывало много соседей. Вы же ее сосед?  
\- Откуда вы знаете?  
\- Ну, я не Шерли Холмс, но на это меня хватает. Эта девушка не из тех, кто знакомится на улице.  
Джон окончательно перестал понимать ситуацию. Этот вот человек перед ним – инспектор Скотленд-Ярда или заботливая тетушка взбалмошной девицы-детектива?  
\- Откуда вы вообще ее знаете? Я всегда думал, что полиция с любителями не консультируется!  
Лестрейд помолчал, потом сходил куда-то, налив в кружки горячей воды. И только отхлебнув чаю, продолжил:  
\- Я знаю Шерли уже около пяти лет. Она сама пришла на первое место преступления. Странная, нескладная девчонка. У меня у самого дочь, так что первое мое желание относительно Шерли было накормить ее, - Джон прыснул, а инспектор улыбнулся. Видимо, ему нравилась возможность посплетничать о мисс Холмс с новым человеком. – Вы бы это видели, Джон! Худая девица, едва ветром не уносит, стоит передо мной и вещает что-то об уликах. Конечно, я ее прогнал. Еще ненормальных детективов женского пола мне не хватало. Не думайте, я не шовинист, но все-таки… Тогда она забралась в нашу базу, выловила оттуда мои незакрытые дела и раскрыла их.  
\- Все? – восхищенно присвистнул Джон.  
\- Пяти мне хватило, - сухо отозвался Лестрейд. – Пять дел. А ведь времени прошло порядочно. И она не ошиблась ни разу. Тогда я начал принимать ее всерьез. А потом появился маньяк из Хитроу, вы слышали, наверное?  
\- Нападения в аэропорту? – кивнул Джон. – Да, что-то такое мне рассказывали.  
\- Шерли вычислила его. Сама пошла подсадной уткой и вычислила. Едва не погибла при этом, кстати. И я начал с ней консультироваться. Хотя, по-хорошему, мне надо было ее в тюрьму упечь за взлом архива. До сих пор не понимаю, как она это провернула.   
Лестрейд был явно настроен еще поговорить, но тут зазвонил телефон. Инспектор взял трубку, виновато кивнул Джону, и тот понятливо вышел из кабинета.  
\- Эй!  
Доктор обернулся. Его окликнул тот самый судмедэксперт, которого они с Шерли видели около тела.  
\- Да?   
\- Мистер, позвольте совет.  
Джон удивленно приподнял брови, но решил послушать.  
\- Не связывайтесь с Шерли Холмс. Эта женщина не из тех, с кем можно безнаказанно связаться.  
\- И от кого же проистечет наказание? – осведомился Джон. – Не от вас ли?  
Он не любил такого рода советов от незнакомых людей.   
\- Это уж как повезет, - ухмыльнулся эксперт. – Но поверьте, мистер, красотка-Шерли не для вас.   
«Уж не для тебя ли», - пробормотал Джон, уходя дальше по коридору.  
Вспомнив совет Шерли не появляться на Бейкер-стрит раньше шести, доктор решил послушаться его наполовину. На Бейкер-стрит он пришел, но вместо своей квартиры зашел к миссис Хадсон. Расчет оправдался – одинокая женщина согласилась провести с ним вечер, причем с радостью. Они болтали, смотрели телешоу, и Джон был всем доволен. Когда он все-таки засобирался наверх, квартирная хозяйка как-то по-особенному нежно погладила его по руке и проговорила:  
\- Присмотрите за ней, Джон.  
Это было последней каплей.   
\- Да что со всеми вами! - Джон удивленно воззрился на женщину. – То инспектор полиции, то вы… Я здесь всего второй день, как я могу повлиять на Шерли, хотел бы я знать? Да и зачем на нее влиять?!   
Миссис Хадсон только покачала головой.  
…  
В их квартире было дымно. Нет, это было неправильное описание. В их квартире можно было вешать чертов топор! Сигаретный дым висел в гостиной слоями. Джону даже подумать было страшно, сколько нужно выкурить, чтобы до такой степени задымить помещение. На столике у дивана валялась пачка сигарет, рядом лежал длинный мундштук. Шерли стояла у закрытого окна и выводила на скрипке что-то очень меланхоличное.   
\- Шерли!  
Холмс повернулась, вопросительно посмотрев на Джона.  
\- У нас был пожар?  
Детектив отложила скрипку.   
\- Я же говорила, что курю.  
\- Куришь? Это не курение, это газовая атака в отдельно взятом помещении! – Джон распахнул окно, с облегчением вдыхая воздух Бейкер-стрит, который, по контрасту с комнатным, казался целебным. – Дышать же невозможно!  
\- Дышать скучно, - Шерли плюхнулась на диван, водрузив ноги на спинку. – Джон, сделай чай, пожалуйста. Мне надо кое-что обдумать.  
\- Ты именно для этого просила меня не приходить. Чтобы что-то обдумать.  
\- Не получается. Что-то банальное ускользает, что-то простое…  
Джон бросил взгляд на лицо девушки и глазам не поверил – губы Шерли были явно разбиты.  
\- Ты ввязалась в драку?  
\- А, пустяки.  
\- Так. Давай я сделаю чай, обработаю это, а ты мне расскажешь, что ты упускаешь, хорошо?  
Шерли кинула на него удивленный взгляд. Словно никто до этого с ней так не разговаривал.  
\- Давай.   
\- Вот и договорились.  
Уходя на кухню, Джон чувствовал себя воспитателем детского сада. Младшей группы.  
\- Да, Джон! – окликнула его с дивана Шерли. – У меня там в кармане мышь.  
Джон подумал, что ослышался.  
\- В смысле - мышь?  
\- В прямом, Джон. У меня в кармане пальто сидит мышь. Вынь ее оттуда, пожалуйста.  
Доктор развернулся и пошел обратно к дивану. Судя по всему, Шерли не шутила. Джон подошел к висящему на вешалке пальто. В левом кармане обнаружились фантики от двух карамелек и еще одно удостоверение Лестрейда. В правом кармане что-то сдавленно пискнуло. Джон, заранее смирившись с возможными укусами, полез в карман. Мышь, странное дело, кусаться не стала. Она доверчиво сидела у Джона на ладони и шевелила усами.   
\- Шерли, ради всего святого, откуда у тебя мышь?!  
\- Из лаборатории. Клетка открылась, и она пролезла ко мне в карман. Видимо, ее что-то заинтересовало. Я забыла о ней, было о чем подумать. Что ты так беспокоишься, отпусти ее… куда-нибудь.  
Джон вообще не был сентиментальным человеком, но мышь было жалко. Тем более мышь, забравшаяся в карман мисс Холмс, не могла быть тривиальной.   
\- Придется тебе подождать.  
Джон, не выпуская мышь, пошел к миссис Хадсон. Вызвал у нее приступ истерического визга и спросил, нет ли у нее какой-нибудь старой клетки или коробки. Когда домовладелица успокоилась, то коробка все-таки нашлась, а мышь удостоилась звания «милой». В коробку Джон по возвращении в квартиру настелил газет, кинул корочку хлеба и посадил мышь. Животное радостно зашуршало.  
Шерли смотрела на все это со своего дивана крайне неодобрительно.  
\- А ты не боишься мышей? – поинтересовался доктор.  
\- С чего бы? Глупые стереотипы.  
Джон вздохнул, потом налил чаю, принес его, сел рядом с Шерли и начал осторожно осматривать ранку на губе. Все-таки внешность у мисс Холмс была совершенно инопланетная. Широко расставленные серые глаза, копна черных волос и резко очерченные, полные губы. Наверное, от этого набора можно голову потерять. Но проще представить ее за рулем какого-нибудь звездолета, чем в обычной английской гостиной.   
Ранка была пустячная, Джон быстро обработал ее антисептиком.   
\- Ну, и где ты умудрилась подраться?  
\- Я не дралась. Меня ударили.   
Джон пододвинул чашку с чаем поближе к девушке.  
\- Я побывала в лаборатории той самой фармакологической компании. И кое-что выяснила.  
\- Что именно? И как ты попала в лабораторию?  
Шерли отмахнулась.  
\- Стандартная схема, - она захлопала глазами, глупо улыбнулась и протянула капризным голоском карикатурной блондинки, - О, сээр, я забыла пропуск в кармане куртки… О, я сожалею. Вы пропустите меня так? О, вы так добры!  
Джон рассмеялся. Шерли польщено улыбнулась.   
\- Стереотипы поведения. Глупая, но полезная вещь.   
\- Это на входе. А в лаборатории? Это же все-таки большая компания.  
Холмс отмахнулась.  
\- Это неважно, Джон. Важно то, что в любой организации есть кафетерий, а в кафетерий стекаются все сплетни. Итак, некоторое время назад в компании разразился небольшой внутренний скандал. Слухи гласят, что молодой специалист, Майкл Рейнольдс, изобрел что-то очень полезное. Этот Майкл, насколько я поняла, не очень-то уважаемый человек. Мальчик на побегушках у более авторитетных сотрудников. И его открытие, вроде бы очень перспективное, у него забрали. Рейнольдс утроил сандал и ушел, хлопнув дверью, заявив, что всем отомстит.  
\- Это кто тебе такое сказал?  
\- Я собрала информацию и проанализировала около десяти разговоров. Когда я уточняла некоторые данные у одного из работников, к нам присоединилась его жена, отчего-то почитавшая меня его любовницей. Оттуда и губа. Темпераментная дама на грани развода. Пришлось уйти. Но у меня есть все, что мне надо.  
\- Погоди, ты думаешь, он травит людей этим препаратом? Но зачем?  
\- Месть, Джон! Они отобрали у него открытие – значит, оно стоит денег. Что более всего дорого для большой фармакологической корпорации? Новое лекарство. Не ядами же они занимаются. Какое-нибудь кардиологическое средство. И этот гений решил отомстить. Он отравит людей, полиция начнет копаться во всех этих убийствах и выяснит, что это был за препарат. Попутно там, скорее всего, имеются какие-то грехи со стороны руководства компании, не зря он хочет натравить полицию.  
\- Травить людей… Но это же безумие!  
\- А я не говорила, что он здоровый. К тому же, он перестарался. Следов почти нет, а жертв он выбирает случайно. Вот только как? Как он заставляет их принять лекарство на глазах у многочисленной публики, на глазах у спутников? Джон, что обычно делают в парках?  
\- Ну… - задумался Уотсон. – У меня мало практики в этом вопросе, но обычно они гуляют, разговаривают… я не знаю, мороженое едят…  
Шерли как будто подкинуло на диване.  
\- Точно! Ну я и идиотка! Мороженое!  
\- В смысле «мороженое»?  
\- Джон, как ты не понимаешь?! Как можно дать жертве эту гадость? Не заталкивал же он им в рот таблетки. Мороженое! Продавец мороженого! Все убийства совершались в солнечные дни, что может быть естественнее, чем предложить мороженое парочке?  
\- Ты уверена?  
\- Семьдесят-семьдесят пять процентов. Но это неважно. Важнее другое.  
Шерли схватила телефон.  
\- Лестрейд? Мне нужна информация. Да, срочно. Инспектор, вам нужно раскрыть дело или нет?  
Через пару минут Холмс оделась и упорхнула из квартиры, пробормотав на ходу, что с ней идти не надо, это скучно, а к вечеру она обязательно вернется.   
Джон вздохнул, тоже оделся и пошел в зоомагазин. В конце концов, у них перед камином стояла коробка с мышью. Мышь надо было назвать, купить ей клетку и накормить чем-то посущественнее корочки хлеба. Джон был небольшим специалистом в области мышеводства. Возвращать мышь в лабораторию Шерли явно не собиралась. А психолог советовала Джону завести домашнее животное. И в детстве у него был хомяк.   
В магазине Джона просветили относительно мышей на всю оставшуюся жизнь, помогли выбрать клетку, наполнитель, корм и поилку. Расщедрившись, Джон купил еще и колесо.   
Когда мышь была полностью устроена и поселена в гостиной, вернулась Шерли, нагруженная папками и распечатками. Девушка с удивлением посмотрела на мышь, радостно бегающую по клетке, но возражать не стала.  
\- Смотри, Джон, - она уселась на диван, едва сбросив пальто. – Досье на Майкла. И некоторая информация о разработках компании. Дальше все будет очень скучно, Лестрейд будет мне должен, - она кинула папки на стол. – Если коротко, то он действительно выдумал что-то. Там числится один его проект. Проект захудалый, он занимался этим чуть ли не пять лет, никто, скорее всего, уже не верил в успех. Но тут, посмотри, внезапно некоторое время назад проект передают одному из ведущих ученых, а прежнего руководителя увольняют. Буквально через месяц начинаются наши убийства.  
\- И что ты планируешь делать?  
\- Просто, Джон. Поймать его раньше, чем поймают они. У компании в прошлом были нелады с законом, так что сейчас им скандал не нужен. Скорее всего, гения попытаются убрать.  
\- А мы?  
\- А мы его вычислим, - Шерли улыбнулась. – Ты же пойдешь со мной?  
…  
В парке было людно.  
Джон уже давно никуда не выбирался и был даже рад кульминационной части расследования. Хотя бы потому, что битва за участие в задержании уже отгремела. Лестрейд орал на Шерли, как отец на малолетнюю дочь, но Холмс не сдалась.   
\- Мы пробьем его по базе! Задержим дома!  
\- И что у вас на него будет? – осведомлялась мисс Холмс, закуривая. – На основе каких выводов и улик, инспектор, вы собираетесь вламываться к честному гражданину? Его тут же заберут его бывшие сослуживцы. Сочувствующие, так сказать, положению и произволу властей. А потом он умрет или исчезнет.  
Лестрейд отирал пот со лба и хмурился. Джон в кресле не вмешивался. Мышь в клетке безумствовала в колесе. Кстати, мышь так и осталась Мышью. С большой буквы. Шерли сказала, что глупо давать кличку животному, все равно аналогов в квартире нет.   
  
В результате Джон сидел у бортика фонтана и наслаждался солнечным деньком. Шерли сидела рядом. Они договорились, что изображать парочку будет гораздо полезнее для дела, ведь ранее маньяк не подходил к одиноким. Они с час кружили по парку, останавливаясь у каждого продавца мороженого. Джон предлагал своей «девушке» выбрать сорт, а Шерли вовсю капризничала и отнекивалась, тем временем изучая продавца. Майкл оказался четвертым. Теперь они сидели возле его лотка, и представляли собой идеальную приманку.   
Шерли в этот раз решила изобразить нормальную девушку. Выудила откуда-то узкие брючки, туфли на невысоком каблуке, обтягивающую кофточку. Привела в порядок волосы, а на нос водрузила очки без диоптрий, видимо, специально купленные для маскарада. Выглядела она теперь, как студентка на каникулах или секретарша небольшой фирмы. Джон хотел было остаться в чем есть, рассудив, что на мужчину не смотрят, но Шерли, закатив глаза, сказала, что кокетливо одетая девушка рядом с мужчиной, обряженным черт знает во что, смотрится подозрительно. Джон не успел обидеться, как из его гардероба извлекли кое-какие вещи и непререкаемым тоном велели надеть.   
\- Не купите своей девушке мороженого? – наконец-то выбрал жертву маньяк.   
Джон поднял взгляд. Правду говорят о том, что маньяки выглядят заурядно. Майкл Рейнольдс выглядел обыкновенно до одури. Невыразительное лицо, серые глаза, блеклые русые волосы. Не человек, а карандашный рисунок. Он протягивал Шерли мороженое и неумело улыбался.  
\- Конечно, - расцвел улыбкой Джон и протянул деньги. – Наслаждайся, дорогая.   
«Дорогая» улыбнулась продавцу, делая вид, что рада знакомству, а другой рукой уже приготовилась дать знак полицейским. Дело в шляпе, мороженое для анализа было, покушение на убийство можно будет доказать.   
Джон так и не понял, почему все произошло именно так. Что заставило киллера поторопиться? Возможно, он узнал Шерли. Возможно, он просто был не профессионалом и занервничал. Так или иначе, сидевший на другой скамейке молодой человек резко встал, шагнул вперед, вытягивая руку с пистолетом. Шерли среагировала мгновенно. Майкл еще только хватал ртом воздух, глядя на неожиданную опасность, а она уже успела отбросить мороженое и толкнуть его на землю. Он очень нужен был ей живым. О себе мисс Холмс не подумала.   
Джон предсказал выстрел до того, как услышал негромкий хлопок. Он даже не просчитывал траекторию полета пули – сработал инстинкт. Он бросился на землю, схватив Шерли за руку и увлекая за собой.  
Время внезапно перестало застывать и тянуться. К ним бежали полицейские, кто-то уже скручивал нападавшего, кто-то приближался к оглушенному маньяку. Шерли сидела рядом с Джоном, зажимая плечо.  
…  
Ранение оказалось пустяковым, пуля просто пролетела поверху, чуть распоров кожу. Даже шва не понадобилось. Но немного ниже, и могла оказаться задетой кость. Тем же вечером они сидели в Скотленд-Ярде в кабинете Лестрейда. Сам инспектор писал отчет, Шерли листала протоколы допроса, а Джон просто отдыхал.  
\- Как они его вообще на работу взяли? – вслух удивилась детектив и сунула бумаги Джону. – Посмотри, какой букет.   
\- Может, он уже со своими пробирками съехал? – высказал предположение Лестрейд, не отрываясь от отчета.  
\- Нет, судя по всему, он съехал раньше. Он ведь даже не понимает сути обвинения.   
По-хорошему, - подумалось засыпающему на стуле Джону, - этого психа можно было поблагодарить. В лаборатории корпорации оказалось все не так чисто. И с экспериментами, и с финансами. Полиция увлеченно копалась в запутанных документах, разделив радость с ребятами из налоговой. А Майкл, скорее всего, отправится в больницу тюремного типа. Жаль – парень, судя по записям, придумал гениальный препарат. Только все свои бумаги он сжег, фирма тоже уничтожила в приступе паники, а восстановить вещество из мороженого оказалось невозможно.   
  
Майкрофт пришел в гости наутро. Шерли спала на диване, Джон таки всучил ей обезболивающее, у детектива был довольно низкий болевой порог, и рана, хоть и неглубокая, болела ощутимо.   
Холмс поздоровался кивком головы, и они пошли на кухню, пить утренний чай.   
\- Вы уверены, Джон?  
\- В чем именно?  
Майкрофт повертел свою чашку. Он странно смотрелся на их скромной кухне – величественный, безупречно одетый.  
\- Может, вам лучше подыскать себе другого соседа?  
Джон фыркнул.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Джон, я все понимаю. Вы отставной военный, вам не хватает адреналина и опасности. Это так. Но такая жизнь не прекратится, понимаете? Шерли не бросает на полдороге. Вы хотите прожить отведенное вам время с сумасшедшей женщиной в захламленной квартире с черепом и мышью?  
– Уж мышь-то при чем… - вздохнул доктор. – Майкрофт, я не понимаю, в чем вы хотите меня убедить.  
\- Вам может надоесть.  
В утреннем свете великий мистер Холмс, обладатель костюма и зонтика, казался обычным человеком. Усталым, немолодым человеком, беспокоящимся за сестру.  
\- Вы думаете, я разобью ей сердце? Мы знакомы несколько дней. Как мне кажется, она не заинтересована в том, чтобы…  
\- Джон. Это неважно. Шерли уже включила вас в свой мир. И пока еще можно исключить вас оттуда, я сделаю все для этого возможное. Я знаю, какова она в печали. Зрелище не для слабонервных.  
\- Послушайте, Холмс! – Джон оглянулся в сторону гостиной и понизил голос. – Послушайте, нельзя же так. Вы контролируете каждый ее шаг, сколько ей лет? Неважно, но не шестнадцать же!   
\- Джон, а вы хоть понимаете, что значит быть братом девочки, которая в шесть лет заявляет всей семье, что хочет стать пиратом, в десять увлекается судебной медициной и таскает в школу труды по баллистике, в семнадцать вместо парней интересуется преступлениями и мешает полицейским, а в двадцать два сбегает снимать квартиру с уголовником, специализирующимся на химическом оружии? – Майкрофт провел ладонью по лицу. – Хорошо, что это было временным увлечением. Как и наркотики. Да, Джон, наркотики. И такое было. И стрельба по стенам от скуки. Вы понимаете, что такое – быть братом этой девочки?  
Джон вздохнул и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Майкрофт. А вы когда-нибудь задумывались, что такое – быть этой самой девочкой?  
Холмс задохнулся, словно натолкнулся на стену.  
\- Хорошего утра, Майкрофт.  
За спиной хлопнула дверь. А Джон пошел в гостиную. Кормить мышь и отвечать на вопросы Шерли, которая скоро проснется.   
И им еще предстояло пережить много приключений. Но это – совсем другая история.  
  



	2. Одинокая романистка

Жизнь прекрасна и удивительна. Об этом каждый знает. Но у Джона Уотсона за последнее время скопилось ошеломительное количество доказательств данной теоремы. Возможно, они не очень относились к части про «прекрасно», но зато подходили части про «удивительно».  
О чем обычно беспокоится мужчина, собирающийся снимать квартиру с дамой, конечно, если с этой дамой его не связывают отношения? Мысли наши обычно крайне мелочны и обыкновенны. Мужчина будет опасаться не в меру ревнивых дружков, шумных подруг, запаха лака для волос и ногтей и еще ряда мелких неприятностей. Джону Уотсону не грозило ничто из вышеперечисленного. У его соседки не было дружков, а уж тем более подруг, лаком для волос она не пользовалась, ногти если красила, то в салоне, белья по сушилкам не развешивала и вообще, можно было подумать, что доктор снимает квартиру с парнем. С другой стороны, к соседке прилагались визиты старшего брата, инспектора полиции и прочих подозрительных лиц, химические опыты, визги скрипки и черт знает, что еще. Список пополнялся почти ежедневно.  
Шерли Холмс была дамой неординарной. Вряд ли во всем Лондоне нашлась еще бы одна такая. И слава богу. Джон подозревал, что двух Шерли мир может и не выдержать.  
Одной-то иногда многовато было.  
Бах!  
Джон вздохнул и начал подниматься по лестнице в два раза быстрее.  
Бах! Бах-бах!  
В комнате пахло, как в армейском тире. Милый, ностальгический аромат, Джон бы даже обрадовался, если бы дело происходило не в его квартире. Орать и ругаться он не стал – это был пройденный этап. К тому же, вопя рядом с каменно-спокойной Шерли, доктор чувствовал себя неловко и не по-мужски.  
\- Ты в курсе различий между тиром и жилым помещением? – поинтересовался он, сгружая на пол покупки .  
Шерли лежала на диване, задрав ноги в шерстяных носках на спинку.  
\- Спасибо, Джон, я интуитивно догадываюсь о наличии этой разницы. Но баллистическую экспертизу мне проводить отказались.  
\- Потому что ты заказываешь ее в третий раз.  
\- Это абсолютно необходимо! – возмутилась Шерли и прицелилась в стену.  
Бах!  
У Джона заложило уши. Захотелось выдернуть пистолет из нежных пальчиков и как следует огреть стрелка по затылку.  
\- И кстати, это мой пистолет.  
\- У тебя талант к озвучиванию очевидного.  
В два шага подойдя к дивану, Джон все-таки вырвал пистолет из руки мисс Холмс. Та не сопротивлялась. На противоположной стене красовался жизнерадостный смайлик, нарисованный пулями.  
\- Оригинальное декоративное решение, - вздохнул Джон. – Я надеюсь, ты выпила лекарства. И ради всего святого, откуда здесь шредер?  
Шредер действительно гордо стоял посреди гостиной - громоздкий, старомодный аппарат, выпущенный лет десять назад.  
\- Это по новому делу, пустяки, - откликнулась Шерли, вставая с дивана и кутаясь в халат. – Я проверяла, можно ли случайно забыть пачку фотографий среди документов и уничтожить их. Плотность бумаги не позволила, значит, показания мисс Стоун можно считать недействительными.  
Джон пригляделся к аппарату и понял, что запах горелой пластмассы ему не почудился.  
\- Шерли Холмс, отважная убийца шредеров, - пробормотал он. – Ты принимала лекарства?  
Девушка с королевской невозмутимостью второй раз проигнорировала вопрос, пройдя на кухню.  
Простуда – вещь неприятная. Особенно для деятельных натур. А уж Шерли страдала с размахом и на полную катушку. Джон в первые дни думал застрелиться, но пожалел миссис Хадсон. Слава богу, крепкий организм мисс Холмс справился с вирусом, и сейчас она стремительно шла на поправку.  
После того случая с маньяком-отравителем прошло не так уж много времени. Лето закончилось, впереди была осень, и лондонская погода с энтузиазмом демонстрировала жителям города все прелести текущего времени года. Джон продолжал еще ходить к своему психотерапевту (программа социальной адаптации предполагала еженедельные визиты), ухитрился найти работу и немного поправить финансовое положение. Частной клинике требовался врач широкого профиля, знакомый с травмами и ранениями, платили они неплохо и на полном рабочем дне не настаивали. В противном случае пришлось бы брать деньги Майкрофта, а этого Джон делать не стал бы ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Сам Майкрофт появлялся на Бейкер-стрит время от времени, наводил ужас на миссис Хадсон, со стороны Шерли подвергался игнорированию и, в основном, беседовал с Джоном. Доктор и рад был бы прекратить эти беседы, вот только его согласия никто не спрашивал.  
В общем, жизнь шла своим чередом. Шерли, кажется, воспринимала доктора как своего помощника и личного ассистента, таскала с собой везде и всюду, как шестилетка любимого плюшевого медведя. Джон не возражал. С мисс Холмс было интересно. Раздражало другое: почему-то весь Скотланд Ярд и прочие очаровательные знакомые этой прекрасной женщины видели в Джоне отличного воспитателя девиц и не переставали надоедать просьбами «повлиять» и «объяснить». К тому же, Шерли отчаянно не нравилась его психотерапевту. Элла (так звали врача) была просто счастлива по поводу работы и жилья, но была категорически против расследований. Она говорила, что это мешает социализации Джона и вызовет со временем серьезные проблемы. И еще она почему-то настаивала на том, что бы Джон вел блог. Якобы это поможет ему признать ценность своего нынешнего, не военного образа жизни. Как будто доктор хотел сбежать обратно в Афганистан.  
Все шло своим чередом.  
\- Ты кормила Мышь? – поинтересовался Джон с кухни.  
\- Ты напомнил мне три раза, у меня не настолько плохая память.  
\- Я просто стараюсь, что бы бедное животное как-то выжило в этом дурдоме. У нее и так мало шансов.  
\- Глупости, - Шерли снова плюхнулась на диван и отодвинула ногой шредер. – Мыши – очень живучие создания. Как ты выжил на войне с таким уровнем эмпатии?  
\- Я не жалуюсь, - Джон поставил перед ней кружку подогретого молока. – Пей.  
\- Оно опять с медом? Кто тебе посоветовал этот идиотский рецепт?  
\- Пей и не рассуждай. Я – доктор, а ты – гений. Мне кажется, мы определили роли раз и навсегда.  
Холмс скрыла улыбку за кружкой и оперлась на подушку.  
Джон, вздыхая, оглядел царящий в гостиной разгром. Аккуратность требовала разгрести хоть что-то.  
\- Шредер тебе больше не нужен?  
\- Напиши Лестрейду, он обещал забрать его после окончания эксперимента. Это его вещественное доказательство.  
Джон пожал плечами и скинул инспектору смс. Ответ пришел незамедлительно.  
\- Инспектору, мягко говоря, не нравится твоя идея относительно шредера, - перевел крайне экспрессивные выражения Лестрейда Джон.  
Шерли махнула рукой.  
\- Ну поставь тогда куда-нибудь…  
Джон начал медленно закипать.  
\- Когда мы съезжались, ты ничего не говорила о глобальном хаосе в гостиной.  
С дивана донеслось высокомерное хмыканье.  
\- Да-да, именно! – возвысил голос Джон. – Если ты думаешь, что я нанимался за тобой убирать…  
\- Тебя никто и не просит.  
\- Но так же нельзя жить! – доктор пнул ни в чем не повинный шредер, и тот упал на пол, продолжая нестерпимо вонять пластмассой. – Это кошмар какой-то! Придя домой, я хочу поесть и отдохнуть, а не разгребать эти Авгиевы конюшни!  
\- Джон, хватит. Проиграл в бильярд, неудачлив в личной жизни, а валишь все на меня.  
Уотсон застыл посреди комнаты памятником самому себе. Мисс Холмс закатила глаза и поднялась с дивана.  
\- Ну это же элементарно! – между словами она откатила шредер к стене и сгребла пачку журналов со стола на пол. – У тебя впадинка между указательным и большим пальцем испачкана синим мелом. Не на асфальте же ты цветочки рисовал. Кроме того, спереди весь свитер тоже в мелу. Так елозить животом по столу, да еще и по мелу может только плохой игрок. А раз уж ты со своей аккуратностью не заметил такого беспорядка в одежде, значит, был сильно отвлечен. Настроение у тебя отнюдь не радостное, значит проиграл. Сколько, кстати?  
\- Два – ноль, - убито признал Джон. Бильярд не давался ему никак.  
\- Не это, - поморщилась Шерли. – Фунтов сколько? Тебе никогда не говорили, доктор, что играть на деньги – грех? Может, запереть твою карточку у меня в столе?  
Ну вот, как? Как она это делает? Кстати, во время этого урока дедукции Шерли удалось почти полностью освободить стол. Мисс Холмс явно подлизывалась.  
\- А как…  
\- Джон, ты третью неделю по средам ходишь куда-то, возвращаешься с мелом на руках, огорченный и заводишь разговоры о печальном финансовом положении. И идиот догадался бы. Или ты о личной жизни?  
\- Спасибо, вот без этой логической цепочки я обойдусь! - Действительно, с личной жизнью у доктора не ладилось. Да и когда бы ему успевать ухаживать за девушками? – А что касается нашего финансового положения, то я продолжаю считать его бедственным.  
\- Продай Майкрофту бесценную информацию о том, что я ела на завтрак.  
\- Между прочим, я свою часть ренты за месяц уже внес.  
Шерли пожала плечами и прикурила сигарету.  
\- Подвернется дело, получу гонорар и тоже внесу.  
\- Ты отказалась уже от трех дел за последнее время. Эй! – он подошел к девушке и вынул сигарету у нее изо рта. – Пожалей легкие. Ты выздоравливаешь.  
Мисс Холмс обиженно надула губы.  
\- Те дела были скучными.  
\- То, с пропавшим клерком, было вполне себе ничего.  
\- Ничего? Джон, нас с тобой пытались обмануть. Это журналистка, пишет про частных детективов, а история выдуманная от начала и до конца. Как только подвернется стоящее дело, я за него возьмусь.  
Джон уселся в кресло и скептически улыбнулся.  
\- Да неужели? Иногда мне кажется, что ты нарочно берешься только за дела, которые заведомо можешь раскрыть.  
Шерли высокомерно вздернула нос.  
\- Я возьмусь за первое же дело, которое нам предложат, Джон.  
\- Да скорее я начну вести блог по совету Эллы!  
\- В таком случае, доктор Уотсон, регистрируйтесь.  
Джон усмехнулся уголком рта. Шерли и ее скука начинали надоедать, а спровоцировать ее на спор оказалось легче легкого.  
Шерли в свою очередь спрятала усмешку и отправилась на кухню. Игра на деньги здорово портила Джону настроение и атмосферу в квартире. Кто бы мог подумать, что отвлечь его будет так просто!  
…  
\- Джоооон? Ты купил моцареллу?  
Доктор опустил на пол пакеты с продуктами.  
\- Купил.  
Благодарности, конечно, не последовало. Вот и ходи за продуктами с утра в этом доме. Впрочем, Джон ворчал по привычке. Он сам первый бы удивился, начни Шерли благодарить его за что-то подобное.  
Доктор прошел на кухню, немедленно споткнувшись о ящик с чаем. Пару дней назад Шерли воспылала нездоровой страстью к сыру «моцарелла» в сочетании с пуэром. Если сыр приходилось покупать Джону, то пуэра Шерли просто принесли из китайского квартала. Деньги взять отказались. Сама мисс Холмс ничуть не удивилась и только пробурчала что-то про благодарных клиентов. Джон начинал подумывать, не водится ли в должниках у Шерли королева или кто-то из парламента. Иногда полезно знать такие мелочи.  
Моцареллу и пуэр словно затягивало в пятое измерение. У Джона уже начинались рождаться интересные вопросы относительно такой диеты. Он даже рискнул пошутить про беременность, но Шерли смерила его ледяным взглядом и ядовито посоветовала применять «тест на беременность имени Джона Уотсона» где-нибудь в другом месте.  
Как назло, целую неделю никто не беспокоил великого детектива.  
У Шерли вообще-то был сайт, "Наука дедукции". Сделана страничка была хорошо и не стоила ни цента - всем занимался очередной благодарный клиент. Но, на взгляд Джона, наполнение было скучным до зевоты. Он высказывал свое мнение Шерли, но та только высокомерно хмыкала и говорила, что не желает быть навязчивой, как реклама Макдональдса. Обычно на форуме сайта почти ежедневно просили помощи, но эта неделя была просто мертвой. Лестрейд тоже не баловал звонками, у Джона в клинике наметилось затишье, а потому оба обитателя квартиры на Бейкер-стрит маялись скукой. Джон уже подумывал начать вести блог вне зависимости от этого дурацкого пари. Шерли развела на кухне какие-то вонючие опыты, и сожгла занавески. Совершенно случайно, конечно же.

Было где-то два часа дня, когда Джон силой воли прогнал себя с дивана и заставил вычистить клетку Мыши. Прошла уже неделя с последней чистки, и гостиную это не слишком ароматизировало. Шерли засела у себя в комнате в подозрительной тишине. Джон как-то слышал от женатого приятеля, что чем тише ребенок ведет себя в дальней комнате, тем страшнее в эту комнату потом заходить. Напрашивались параллели.  
В дверь позвонили. Джон проигнорировал звонок, выгребая опилки в мусорный пакет. Снизу позвонили повторно.  
\- Шерли! Это к тебе и не делай вид, что ты не слышишь! - грозно прокричала снизу миссис Хадсон.  
Джон вздохнул, наскоро насыпал новых опилок в клетку, завязал пакет, выставил его на кухню и пошел открывать, не снимая с плеча Мышь, пережидавшую уборку в воротнике джонова свитера.

\- Здравствуйте, - несмело сказала молодая женщина, с сомнением разглядывая Джона, его свитер ( весь в опилках) и приветливо выглядывающую из воротника мышь. - А...ммм... могу я видеть мисс Шерли Холмс?  
\- Можете, - Джон кивнул, заправил голову мыши пальцем обратно под свитер, что бы не смущать посетительницу и посторонился. - Проходите.  
Они поднялись в гостиную, Джон усадил клиентку на стул, извинился и пошел к двери соседки.  
\- Шерли, к нам посетитель!  
Дверь тут же распахнулась и на пороге появилась мисс Холмс, невыразимо элегантная в своей фиолетовой рубашке и черных брюках. Черные волосы были завязаны в аккуратный хвост.  
\- Я слышала. И Джон, у тебя опилки на свитере, - с этими словами Шерли двинулась в гостиную.  
\- Конечно, - пробормотал Джон, стряхивая с себя стружку. - Как бродить в халате и майке целыми днями, так "Джон, отстань", а как опилки на свитере...  
Из воротника, согласно пища, высовывалась Мышь.  
Когда доктор вернулся в гостиную, Шерли уже сидела в кресле, а клиентка пугливо косилась на череп на камине.  
\- Вот и ты, - неодобрительно взглянула на Джона Шерли. - Мисс Миллер, это мой друг и коллега Джон Уотсон, при нем вы можете говорить совершенно свободно.  
Мисс Миллер посмотрела на Джона с сомнением, но кивнула.  
\- Я хотела написать вам через сайт, но потом подумала, что личное общение всегда лучше, - начала она.  
\- Несущественно, - отмахнулась Шерли. - О чем вы хотели рассказать?  
\- Моим делом, конечно, уже занимается полиция, но меня их результаты не устраивают, а потому я решила обратиться к вам. Вы - единственная женщина-детектив, которую я смогла найти.  
\- А это принципиально? - поинтересовался Джон, за что заработал сердитый взгляд от мисс Холмс.  
\- Принципиально! - мисс Миллер вскинула голову. - Этим мужланам, по-моему, вообще все равно, кто виноват. Подумаешь, очередную бабу убили, никому и дела нет. Но я начну по порядку.  
Шерли кивнула.  
\- Меня зовут Анжела Миллер, но обратиться я решила по поводу своей подруги, Сивиллы Томпсон.  
\- Томпсон? Убийство в Брикстоне? - тут же среагировала Шерли.  
\- Да, в газетах была заметка. Вы что-то уже знаете?  
\- Рассказывайте по порядку, составим полную картину.  
\- Хорошо. Сивилла была моей подругой. Она зарабатывала на жизнь тем, что писала женские романы. Я сама такое не читаю, но книги Сивил были довольно популярны. И вот неделю назад издательница, придя к ней домой, обнаружила, что дверь открыта, а Сивилла лежит на диване, мертвая... - Анжела сухо всхлипнула, но быстро взяла себя в руки. - Врач пришел к выводу, что ее задушили подушкой, она валялась тут же, у дивана. Полицейские сказали, что убийца прошел в комнату, пока она спала, положил ей подушку на лицо, схватил за руки и держал, пока она не задохнулась.  
\- Следы взлома обнаружены?  
\- Да, очень аккуратные. Но у Сивил были плохие замки. Она вообще была немного не от мира сего, как героиня своих романов - романтичная дурочка. Нехорошо, конечно, так о покойнице, но что уж теперь.  
\- И что же вам не нравится? - подняла брови Шерли. - Насколько мне известно, преступника арестовали и он признался.  
\- Признался?! - неожиданно взвизгнула мисс Миллер. Видимо, тема вызывала у нее сильный эмоциональный отклик. - Да что они понимают? Арестовали Криса Брауна, но он не мог этого сделать! Понимаете, - продолжила она, чуть успокоившись. - Кристиан - больной человек. Ему под тридцать, он не работает, родители присылают ему деньги. Крис был сталкером, вечно писал Сивилле письма, приносил цветы под дверь, иногда угрожал, что, мол, убьет, если она не будет с ним встречаться. Но это был полный бред, Крис и мухи обидеть не смог бы. Он угрожал ей последние года три. Сивил обращалась в полицию, но они не могли ничего сделать, а потом она привыкла. Относилась к нему, как к признаку своей славы, ей даже нравилось иногда. С чего ему ее убивать? Тем более, зачем забирать книгу?  
Шерли поморщилась.  
\- По порядку, мисс Миллер. При чем тут книга?  
\- Да, да, я постараюсь. Я сказала полиции, но они меня совершенно не послушали! Дело в том, что Сивилла собиралась на днях сдавать в редакцию свой новый роман. Но ее редактор не нашла файла! Во всем, что касалось книг, Сивил была очень аккуратна. У нее была одна папка, в которую она складывала свои произведения. Прежние романы там были, а новый, еще не напечатанный - исчез. Сэнди, редактор, уверена, что он там был - Сивилла присылала ей куски из романа.  
\- Роман не нашли?  
\- Я нашла, но по чистой случайности. Она все свои романы скидывала в электронную книжку и читала в поездках, как обычно такие книги и читают. Говорила, хочет побывать в роли потребителя. Так вот, в ее электронной книге роман остался. Об этом просто никто не знал, Сивилла никому о своей привычке не рассказывала, не считала важным.Я принесла книгу с собой, - она вынула из сумочки дешевый покетбук и положила на стол.  
\- Вы читали книгу?  
Анжела пожала плечами.  
\- Читала, но там ничего сенсационного. Обычный роман в ее духе - прекрасная героиня, куча постельных сцен.  
\- Вы считаете, что ее убили из-за романа? - опять влез в разговор Джон.  
\- Не знаю, - мисс Миллер кинула на него неприязненный взгляд. Кажется, она вообще недолюбливала мужчин. - Но все это очень странно. Зачем кому-то стирать или красть этот роман? Таких сотни в любом книжном магазине. Да еще и Крис... Полиция, конечно же, схватилась за удобную версию. Но я хочу выяснить, кто убил Сивиллу. Вот аванс, - она положила на стол чек. Джон мимоходом взглянул на сумму и уважительно поднял брови. Справедливость мисс Миллер ценила высоко.  
\- Я могу себе позволить быть щедрой, - клиентка словно заметила взгляд Джона. - Вы беретесь, мисс Холмс?  
\- Да, разумеется, - Шерли уже схватила со стола покетбук и вертела его в руках. Оставьте вашу карточку, я перезвоню, если будут вопросы.  
Анжела оставила на столе визитку и ушла, отмахнувшись от попытки Джона открыть перед ней дверь.  
\- Феминистка, - пробормотал он, возвращаясь к Шерли.  
\- Рано умерший отец, психологическая травма, злость на весь мужской пол, не обращай внимания, Джон.  
\- Но...  
\- Медальон. Не отвлекайся на ерунду.  
Джон вообще никакого медальона на клиентке не заметил, но предпочел не выдавать свое неведение. Мисс Холмс откинулась на спинку кресла и положила электронную книгу на стол.  
\- Придется тебе вести блог. Я взялась за первое же дело.  
\- Я удивлен, - откликнулся доктор. - С чего бы вдруг? Тебя интересует смерть романистки?  
\- Смерть из-за женского романа - это не скучно.  
\- Ты все-таки уверена, что ее убили из-за книжки?  
\- Самое очевидное предположение, Джон. Из-за чего еще? Версия о сталкере не выдерживает критики, хотя я еще его не видела. Сталкеры обычно убивают демонстративно. Заколоть ножом, застрелить из ружья - вот это подходящая смерть, а прокрасться в квартиру и задушить подушкой... Да еще отмычками дверь открыть. Не похоже на идиота-поклонника. К тому же, зачем стирать роман? В спонтанные сбои компьютера, удаляющие только одну папку я не верю. Ну и... - Шерли лукаво улыбнулась. - Лестрейд не стал бы звать меня на какую-то ерунду.  
\- Лестрейд? Эй! Ты жульничаешь, это не первое попавшееся дело!  
\- Лестрейд звонил мне три дня назад. Но клиентка пришла к нам, так что если бы я отказалась, то проиграла бы пари. Все честно.  
Доктор обнаружил, что губы неудержимо разъезжаются в улыбке. Вот они - последствия дурной компании. Убили женщину, а почтенный доктор сидит тут и хихикает, как школьник.  
\- И что тебе сказал Лестрейд?  
\- Примерно то же, что и мисс Миллер. Но мы еще выспросим подробности. Я более чем уверена, что именно он и подкинул нашей феминизированной клиентке мой адрес. Он в последнее время повадился скидывать мне дела, с которыми не может справиться из-за проволочек руководства. Поехали, Джон.  
...  
\- Не припомню, что бы я вас приглашал, - Лестрейд даже не поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Ну конечно. А дело задушенной романистки само раскроется. И, Лестрейд, ты мог бы просто позвонить. Это было бы проще и удобнее.  
\- Я звонил, если ты помнишь, - проворчал инспектор. - И тебе было неинтересно.  
\- Будем считать, что я передумала. Вы действительно арестовали этого недоумка?  
\- Ты про сталкера? - Лестрейд прекратил делать вид, что занят и отложил бумаги. - Во-первых, мы обязаны отреагировать на его признание. Во-вторых, других версий просто нет.  
Шерли удивленно подняла брови. Лестрейд досадливо поморщился.  
\- Не делай такое лицо. Я бы тебе в противном случае не звонил. Материалы я тебе дам, предоставлю свободу действий. Я так понимаю, мисс Миллер дошла до тебя, так что ты на этой истории еще и заработаешь.  
Мисс Холмс довольно улыбнулась и элегантно опустилась на стул перед инспектором.  
\- Выкладывай.  
Лестрейд шевельнул мышкой и вывел какой-то документ на экран ноутбука.  
\- Так, мисс Сивилла Томпсон, тридцать пять лет, писательница, не замужем, детей нет. Вела тихую жизнь, нигде не бывала, шумных компаний не посещала, постоянного любовника, по сведениям знакомых, не имела. В этом-то и проблема. Ее просто не за что было убивать. Ревновать некому, ценностей у нее в доме не хранилось, завещать огромную сумму она никому не могла. С соседями не ссорилась, даже арендную плату вносила вовремя. Удивительно тихая женщина.  
\- И при этом у нее был сумасшедший поклонник, - не удержался от шпильки Джон.  
\- Вы про Брауна? - обернулся к нему инспектор. - Да, он подозрителен и отлично подходит под обвинение. Но, честно говоря, если бы не его признание, я бы не стал брать его в расчет. Браун тихий сумасшедший, Томпсон действительно заявляла на него пару раз, но он не пошел дальше угроз и даже лично ее никогда не видел. И, между нами говоря, он слишком туп, что бы использовать отмычки.  
\- Отпечатки? - вскинула бровь Шерли.  
\- Ни одного. Убийца был в перчатках. И дверь открывал, и подушку брал. Похоже, он вообще их не снимал. Предусмотрительный негодяй, даже разулся у входа. Остались частички земли с подошв, можешь посмотреть образцы в лаборатории. Но эксперты ничего интересного не нашли.  
\- Мне надо осмотреть квартиру.  
\- Как знаешь. Труп пока в морге, можешь тоже полюбопытствовать.  
\- А роман?  
\- Ты про эту бредовую идею мисс Миллер? Шерли, Томпсон писала женские романы. Вряд ли кому-то понадобиться красть такой шедевр и уж тем более убивать из-за него. Сивилла Томпсон вела крайне размеренную, спокойную жизнь. Такие умирают в своей постели или, в крайнем случае, кончают жизнь самоубийством. Но их обычно не душат подушкой. Я знаю, ты такое любишь. Об одном прошу - предоставь мне еще и весомое доказательство невиновности Брауна. А то я знаю тех, кто постарался бы спихнуть вину на него.  
Шерли кивнула.  
\- По рукам, инспектор. Мне нужны ключи от квартиры убитой, материалы по делу отправите мне на почту, а фото... - она взяла со стола папку. - А фото я заберу сейчас. Счастливо. Идем, Джон.  
...  
\- Слушай, почему ты не работаешь в полиции?  
Джон всегда заговаривал с Шерли на ходу, потому что так она начинала немного притормаживать. А то со стороны очень уж комично смотрелось как Уотсон пытается успеть за стремительно шагающей девушкой. Ну кто же виноват, что у мисс Холмс такие длинные ноги?  
\- В полиции? - Шерли скорчила рожу, достойную малолетнего хулигана. - Вот еще. Если отбросить абсолютно очевидное отсутствие мозгов у большинства полицейских, то на нормальную работу у них просто не хватает времени. Все эти бумажки, показатели, заседания, общение с прессой... Думаешь, Лестрейд стал бы меня звать, даже если бы совсем зашивался? Да у него весь отдел пылает от ненависти ко мне, зачем ему такие проблемы. Он бы копался в каждом деле и, возможно, через десять тысяч лет догадался бы, что к чему. Он все-таки не совсем безнадежен. Но ему не дают этого сделать. Поэтому пусть уж полиция приходит ко мне, когда им попадается что-то заковыристое.  
\- Убийство Томпсон заковыристое?  
Шерли затормозила, оглядываясь на доктора.  
\- А что ты по этому поводу думаешь, Джон?  
Уотсон тоже затормозил, немного подумал и неуверенно предположил:  
\- Убийство из ревности, например. Зависть к успехам, она ведь была успешной писательницей. Очень по-женски, задушить во сне.  
Холмс хмыкнула.  
\- Джон, ты когда-нибудь душил кого-то подушкой?  
\- Извини, не приходилось. Но могу попрактиковаться.  
\- Не стоит. Взрослый человек, если он в сознании и не одурманен, будет брыкаться, как скаковая лошадь. Нужна сила, что бы удержать его на месте, да еще и подушку продолжать прижимать. Так что это либо женщина очень сильная, либо все-таки мужчина. Что касается мотива, Джон, тебе бы самому романы писать. Убийство из зависти возможно, если бы таланты Томпсон признали на всю страну, дали литературную премию, рекламировали бы по телевизору - обычно ревнуют именно к таким проявлениям. Она же писала дешевые романы и должна была очень сильно хвастаться, что бы заработать врагов. - Шерли снова зашагала по коридору. - Я считаю, что убийца - человек с воображением, но не методичный. Возможно, имел возможность наблюдать за профессионалами из силовых структур, но сам им не является.  
Они вошли в лифт.  
\- Шерли, а тебе не кажется, что твои догадки...  
\- Не кажется, Джон. Сам посуди - он заготовил отмычки, разулся, надел перчатки, выбрал наиболее тихий и не оставляющий следов способ убийства. И при этом просто удалил файл с компьютера, не найдя электронную книгу.  
\- Он же не знал!  
\- Профессионал проверил бы все носители информации. Это об отсутствии методичности. И еще - если бы передо мной стояла подобная задача, я бы не стала удалять только один файл - это привлекает внимания. и сымитировала бы поломку компьютера, это не так сложно.  
\- Все-таки ты думаешь, что ее убили из-за книги.  
\- Пока я не нашла ни одного факта, опровергающего эту версию. Отбрось все невозможное и то, что останется, даже самое невероятное, и есть истина.  
Двери лифта открылись, и перед ними оказался Андерсон, эксперт из команды Лестрейда, который как-то советовал Джону держаться подальше от Шерли.  
\- О, - протянул он. - Наш милый детектив...  
\- Андерсон, вспомни предыдущий опыт езды со мной в лифте и сделай выводы. Не стой столбом, Джон. Идем.  
\- А что было в прошлый раз? - поинтересовался доктор, когда они садились в такси. Поездка в лифте прошла в гробовом молчании.  
\- Неубедительное сексуальное домогательство, - коротко ответила Шерли.  
\- Неубедительное?  
\- Ну, если бы он меня убедил, я не сломала бы ему палец, так ведь?  
Джон только вздохнул.  
...  
\- А что это за адрес ты назвала таксисту?  
Шерли насмешливо фыркнула.  
\- Квартира убитой, конечно. Еще успеем заехать туда и потом посмотреть на тело. Нет смысла строить выводы, пока я не увидела места преступления и жертву.  
Доктор дежурно вздохнул. Мисс Холмс немного помолчала, а потом решительно повернулась к нему и сказала:  
\- Джон, я думаю, нам пора кое-что прояснить.  
Уотсон недоуменно нахмурился. Шерли нервно потеребила перчатку, сняла ее и запихнула в карман.  
\- Мы живем вместо уже месяц. За это время у меня было три дела, не считая того самого, первого. Ты везде сопровождал меня. Я намерена дальше пользоваться твоей помощью. если это для тебя неприемлемо - скажи сейчас. Только учти, что твой отказ будет продиктован, скорее всего, идиотским желанием жить нормально, - Шерли раздраженно сняла вторую перчатку. - Нет, ты, конечно, можешь сказать, что все это ерунда, послушаться своего психотерапевта, оставить такую опасную соседку по квартире, ходить с тростью, работать в клинике и вести милую, скучную, обыденную жизнь. Если это тебе интересно более, чем...  
\- Стой, стой! - Уотсон примирительно поднял руку. - Я и не собирался протестовать.  
\- Собирался.  
\- Хорошо, тебе лучше знать. Я не собираюсь протестовать впредь.  
\- Отлично! - Шерли вновь повеселела и отвернулась к окну.  
За последние часы доктор слишком много слушал, и теперь был рад помолчать. В голове вертелся интересный вопрос - откуда это Шерли узнала о неприязни со стороны психотерапевта и о больной ноге, ведь Джон при ней практически не хромал? Нога, действительно, с появлением мисс Холмс вела себя гораздо тише. Но об этом можно было спросить и потом. К тому же, Джон подозревал, что ответы ему не понравятся. С Шерли сталось бы подсмотреть в его досье, откопанное в какой-нибудь взломанной базе. Просто так, ради интереса.  
Они приехали в Брикстон, остановились у ничем не примечательного дома. Шерли расплатилась, вышла из такси и направилась к дверям, на ходу доставая ключи. Дверь была опечатана, но девушка бестрепетной рукой сорвала все мешающееся и вставила ключ в замок.  
\- Мисс! Эй, мисс, туда нельзя! - из окна первого этажа соседнего дома высовывалась бдительная старушка. - Там полиция была.  
\- Мы сами из полиции - Шерли мельком продемонстрировала какое-то удостоверение.  
Джон на всякий случай кивнул соседке:  
\- Спасибо за бдительность.  
Та степенно удалилась от окна.  
\- Чье удостоверение? - поинтересовался Джон.  
\- Лестрейда, конечно. Не отвлекайся.

У двери Шерли немного задержалась – осмотрела замок через карманную лупу, хмыкнула и сразу прошла к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Под лестницей она провела примерно с минуту, что-то изучила и преступила к осмотру жилища.  
Домик был небольшой: на первом этаже кухня, ванная и гостиная, на втором - спальня и просторная кладовка. Спальня оказалась почти нежилой. На ковре лежал слой пыли, кровать явно давно не использовали по назначению, на тумбочке валялись какие-то забытые книги, шкаф был пуст. Жили в гостиной - на кресле у дивана стопкой было сложено постельное белье, сам диван был уютно продавлен, прямо как его родственник с Бейкер-стрит, на котором вечно валялась мисс Холмс. Вообще комната вид имела непритязательный. Пара кресел, шкаф, диван, телевизор в углу, ноутбук на журнальном столике и низкий пуфик перед ним - вот и вся меблировка. В шкафу вместе с одеждой лежали книги, стопка журналов пристроилась на столе, а круги от кружек на полировке свидетельствовали о небрежности хозяйки. На кухне тоже ничего интересного обнаружить не удалось. Разве что пару тарелок и вилок в раковине, запас моющих средств, пустой холодильник и грязную плиту. Шерли пронеслась по квартире, рассматривая, изучая и иногда даже вертя в руках мелкие предметы. У дивана остановилась на минуту, что-то прикинула и понеслась дальше. Джон старался не мешать.  
\- Ну? - спросила она минут через пятнадцать. - Что скажешь, Джон?  
\- Я?  
\- Мне так лучше думается. Давай, озвучь выводы, - Шерли устроилась на пуфике перед столом и приготовилась слушать.  
\- Нууу, - неуверенно протянул Джон. - Женщина явно жила одиноко, работала дома, писала, скорее всего, за тем столом – он указал на ноутбук. – Неаккуратная, или просто очень увлекающаяся, собой не интересовалась, такой трудоголик от литературы. Если честно, ничего особенного я тут не вижу. Обычная одинокая дама, находящая удовольствие в своей работе. Кстати, а почему ты ходила к лестнице? Что там?  
\- Там черный ход, - откликнулась Шерли. – А ты назвал главное, но упустил несколько важных деталей.  
\- Черный ход?  
Холмс нетерпеливо вздохнула.  
\- Джон, а как убийца должен был проникнуть в дом, если даже мы были замечены бдительной соседкой? Ее могло в тот день не быть, но это маловероятно. Конечно, он вошел через черный ход. А у Лестрейда на первичном осмотре работают полные идиоты. Это не следы от отмычке на замке, а просто царапины. Скважина маленькая, расположена неудобно, человеку с небольшим дефектом зрения сложно попасть в нее ключом. Все царапины снаружи, а не изнутри. А вот на двери черного хода как раз царапины от отмычки. И старые петли хорошо смазаны. И два отпечатка мужских ботинок, - она помахала в воздухе извлеченным из кармана пакетиком с какими-то крупинками. – Следы почвы, Джон. Посмотрим, что можно выяснить из правильных образцов. А те следы, которые предоставили инспектору, скорее всего принадлежат обитательнице квартиры. Кстати, наш сталкер в своих показаниях красочно расписал, как вошел через главный вход.  
У Джона явственно голова пошла кругом. Иногда ему казалось, что большую часть своей нынешней жизни он проводит, разговаривая с Шерли Холмс. При ее скорости речи можно было упихать в пять минут тонны информации.  
Мисс Холмс уже встала с пуфика и направилась к двери.  
\- Все главное я тут уже увидела, можно заняться чем-нибудь другим.  
\- Если под «другим» ты предполагаешь поездку в морг, то нам надо ловить разные такси.  
\- Почему? – требовательно и чуть обиженно спросила Шерли.  
\- Потому что завтра у меня рабочий день в клинике. Всего пять часов, но меня очень просили быть на месте. А перед рабочим днем я предпочитаю выспаться и отдохнуть.  
Шерли уже закрывала за ними дверь.  
\- Ты же военный врач, Джон, - ехидно возразила она, направляясь к дороге. – Ты должен уметь работать в любых условиях.  
\- Я и умею. Но не хочу.  
Мисс Холмс фыркнула.  
\- Ну ладно. Труп можно увидеть и завтра. Это не принципиально. А ты не хочешь узнать, что я поняла про нашу жертву? Такси! Двести двадцать один Бейкер-стрит.  
Джон уселся рядом с девушкой и приготовился слушать.  
\- Конечно, хочу услышать, - согласился Джон.  
Шерли улыбнулась.  
\- Наша романистка, как ты правильно сказал, одинока. У нее действительно нет никаких связей, кроме пары-тройки очень близких друзей, которые навещают ее не слишком часто. И, по правде сказать, давно махнули на нее рукой, как и она сама. Когда-то она надеялась на замужество, но надежда давно потеряна и она старается жить только для себя. Однако, она вовсе не трудоголик, как ты предположил. Она не находит в работе особенной радости и все еще мечтает о каком-нибудь принце, но уже не так интенсивно, как в прошлом. Немного, но подтверждает рассказ нашей клиентки и устраняет вариант внезапного поклонника или убийства из ревности.  
\- Ты все это вынесла из осмотра квартиры?  
\- Квартиры – очень подходящие места для выводов о их хозяине, Джон.  
\- Объяснишь, как ты это поняла?  
\- Может быть, позже. Ты ведь хотел отдохнуть? Начинай прямо сейчас.  
Ну да, следовало предположить, что на отказ посещать морг мисс детектив непременно надуется.  
…  
Джон любил свою работу. Конечно, он и раньше работал в клинике, но обязательные смены и бесконечный поток больных на прошлом месте работы было не сравнить с теперешним положением дел. В частной клинике платили не так много, но и не требовали отрабатывать полный день.  
Коллеги Джона тоже устраивали. Конфликтов в коллективе не было, а если и были, то доктор Уотсон их не замечал.  
Мэри работала помощником администратора. Фамилию ее Джон никак не мог запомнить, и он не был исключением: в клинике почти никто ее не помнил. Все обращались просто по имени, а администратор, миссис Гаррис, ввела в обиход словечко «милая», которое прилипло к Мэри в мгновение ока. Милая Мэри – так ее называли за глаза, а иногда и в глаза. Она не обижалась.  
Мэри вообще была из той породы обыкновенных, не слишком примечательных девушек, которые обязательно рано или поздно выходят замуж, рожают детей и славятся как прекрасные домохозяйки и жены. Все о ней можно было сказать с первого взгляда. Просто девушка из рекламы счастливой семейной жизни – невысокая, голубоглазая, белокурая, с хорошей фигурой, но не секс-бомба.  
Джон в последнее время все чаще пил с Мэри кофе и размышлял о женщинах, семейной жизни и дальнейших перспективах. Впрочем, нет, пили кофе они безо всякой задней мысли. Джон вообще почему-то не вызывал у женщин опасений в плане возможных приставаний. Может, потому что выглядел он сейчас старше своих лет, может, потому что с прекрасной половиной человечества вел себя всегда вежливо и предупредительно. И тем не менее…  
Нужно же будет когда-нибудь остепениться. Нет, Джон не собирался внимать советам Майкрофта и бросать жизнь на Бейкер-стрит. Но не назовешь же жизнь с Шерли степенной. К тому же, Шерли – это как… как младшая сестра или подруга, или безумная соседка-детектив, но уж никак не «подходящая женщина».  
Кто б еще знал, что это за зверь такой, «подходящая женщина».  
Когда-то давным-давно отец втолковывал семнадцатилетнему Джону свои соображения относительно женщин. И Джон очень даже соглашался с тем, что яркая, необычная дама – это, конечно, здорово, но любая необычность таит в себе некоторые недостатки, иногда такие же яркие, как сама дама.  
«Запомни, Джонни» - говорил Уотсон старший. – «А лучше запиши. Необычные девушки – это необычные проблемы. Я вот хотя бы знаю, чего ждать от твоей матушки».  
Джона всегда тянуло на необычных женщин. И у него был шанс убедиться, насколько был прав папа. Но тяга от этого не прекращалась.  
Мэри была чем-то вроде обещания «начать новую жизнь с понедельника». В общем, он все-таки пригласил ее поужинать.  
Ужинали после работы, в небольшом ресторанчике на Уигмор-стрит. Оживленно разговаривали, болтали о разной ерунде. Мэри оказалась милой, домашней девушкой, как Джон и подозревал. Увлекалась вышивкой, ухаживала за любимым котом, любила сериалы по выходным. После ужина как-то незаметно дошли до Бейкер-стрит, и Джон, посетовав на холодную погоду, пригласил девушку выпить чая.  
Он действительно приглашал ее просто на чай. Честное слово.  
На занавеске четко был виден силуэт Шерли. Соседка вроде как смотрела на улицу, но вскоре отошла вглубь комнаты.  
И тут Джон понял, что никакого чая не будет. Очень странное было ощущение. Расхотелось демонстрировать Мэри уютную захламленную гостиную и кухню, уставленную реактивами и малоаппетитными экспериментами. Расхотелось рассказать историю приобретения Мыши и демонстрировать само животное . Расхотелось – и все. Как будто сглазили.  
Мэри, умница, все поняла сразу. Подняла глаза на черный силуэт в окне и спросила:  
\- Это твоя соседка, да? Возражает против гостей?  
И Джон, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, принялся бормотать, что да, Шерли такая, она не должна была сюда вернуться, и как все это неудобно, но Мэри… Девушка только кротко улыбнулась и сказала, что все понимает и дойдет до метро. Ничего страшного.  
До метро он ее проводил.  
Стоя уже у самой двери, Джон энергично помотал головой – обычно это помогало привести в порядок мысли. Сейчас метод не сработал. Что это вот вообще было такое?  
Пока поднимался по лестнице, неожиданно понял. Ощущение дома. Мой дом – моя крепость.  
В детстве Джон не водил гостей в свою комнату. Школьные приятели тусовались в гостиной, рядом с телевизором и шкафом, в котором стопками лежали комиксы. В комнату Джона попадали только самые лучшие друзья. Вот и сейчас его охватило ощущение, что Мэри будет в их квартире… лишняя. Она пока могла быть допущена только в гостиную, но вот беда – никакой «гостиной» у Джона теперь не было. Вся квартира была домом – настоящим, тем самым, из пословицы про крепость.  
Доктор Уотсон еще раз тряхнул головой, пытаясь вытрясти весь этот бред, и толкнул дверь.  
Сюрпризы вечера явно не заканчивались.  
Шерли восседала на диване, облаченная в джинсы и элегантный джемпер. Рядом расположился долговязый белобрысый тип, который увлеченно разглагольствовал, размахивая руками в воздухе.  
\- О, Джон. Ты быстро, - мисс Холмс окинула соседа острым взглядом и повернулась к своему собеседнику. Тот тоже взглянул коротко и продолжил рассказывать о какой-то вечеринке, на которой «все классно оторвались».  
Очевидно, о манере здороваться этому гостю было неизвестно. Ну и отлично. Джон проследовал на кухню, подавив неуместное раздражение.

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - донеслось до него из комнаты. – Бывай, детка. Приятно было увидеться. Передай своему дружку, что б не нервничал так, а то лопнет.

Хлопнула дверь. Джон вернулся в комнату с двумя чашками чая.  
\- Кто это был? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Это один из моих осведомителей, Шинвел Джонсон, так же известный как «Хрюша», - Шерли откровенно наслаждалась эффектом. – Тебе он не понравился?  
\- Я вообще-то думал, что он не понравится тебе. Не слышал раньше, что бы тебя называли «детка».  
Холмс отмахнулась.  
\- Ерунда. В его среде принята такая норма общения. Запрети такому человеку разговаривать на слэнге – и не вытянешь из него ни слова.  
Они уселись на диване, прихлебывая чай.  
\- Кстати, Джон, - непринужденно спросила Шерли. – Почему ты не пригласил девушку в дом? Думал, я буду против?  
\- Она отказалась, - быстро ответил Джон.  
\- Врешь и не краснеешь. Где ваша совесть, доктор Уотсон? Станция метро расположена в начале улицы, да и такси там поймать легче. Если бы она не хотела идти к тебе домой, то с какой стати ей следовать за тобой? Конечно, она могла пройти до Ридженс-парка, но тогда ты бы ее проводил, а вы топтались у двери. Значит, ты пригласил ее или дал понять, что хочешь это сделать, а потом передумал.  
\- Расхотелось, - коротко ответил Джон.  
\- Ну не хочешь – так не говори, - Шерли чуть обиженно отвернулась. – Я все равно догадываюсь. Ты…  
\- Ты обещала рассказать мне о выводах, - поспешно перебил доктор. – О том, что ты высмотрела в доме у покойной.  
Мисс Холмс благосклонно приняла смену темы.  
\- Пока ты прогуливался, я успела связаться с Лестрейдом для проведения повторного осмотра квартиры. На двери черного хода остались отпечатки, которые не совпадают с отпечатками пальцев нашей жертвы. Весьма вероятно, что это пальчики убийцы. Грязь с отпечатков ботинок ничего не дала. Асфальт и пыль, земля из сада. Скорее всего, приехал на машине и вообще не слишком шляется по улицам. А что касается дома...  
Вообще за девушкой не наблюдалось тяжелых приступов тщеславия, но почему-то против простых вопросов Джона она устоять никак не могла. О каком бы давнем деле он не спрашивал, о какой бы ерунде не говорил – мисс Холмс всегда удовлетворяла его любопытство.  
Вот и сейчас Шерли забралась на диван с ногами и принялась излагать, чертя в воздухе тонким пальцем:  
\- Запущенность квартиры ты и сам видел. Она живет только в гостиной. Но ведь этот дом она купила сама, значит, когда-то наша романистка рассчитывала на более плотное заселение. Возможно, была уверена, что выйдет замуж. Для двоих такой дом подходит больше. Идем дальше. Ты видел, какой беспорядок в доме? Застарелый , как у холостяка. Если бы к ней время от времени приходили бы компании друзей, она была бы вынуждена прибираться, хоть изредка. А судя по слою пыли, минимум месяц никто порядок навести и не пытался. Такое терпят обычно только самые близкие друзья. В раковине было всего два комплекта посуды, причем следы пищи говорят о том, что один комплект пролежал там дольше другого. Остальные тарелки и чашки выглядят так, как будто к ним давно не прикасались. Два комплекта посуды, и только после того, как оба оказывались испачканными, она мыла оба. А книги?  
\- Что «книги»?  
\- Джон, ни одна женщина не выставит на всеобщее обозрение дешевые издания из серии «как найти себе мужа за три часа», если к ней ходит хоть кто-то, кроме совсем близких подруг. Уж поверь мне. Тем не менее, она читает эту макулатуру. Значит, надежд еще не оставила.  
Джон перебрал в уме озвученные накануне выводы.  
\- Ты еще говорила, что она не трудоголик.  
\- Разве это не очевидно? Квартира счастливого писателя, занимающегося любимыми книгами, так не выглядит. Люди, любящие свою работу, пытаются как-то организовать свой быт, а не живут в таком свинарнике. Она пыталась забыться за работой. Об этом говорит и ее внешний вид…  
\- Ты была в морге?  
\- Конечно. Не сидеть же весь день без дела. Ничего особенного, кстати говоря, по трупу сказать нельзя. Разве что дать Лестрейду вожделенные доказательства невиновности сталкера. На запястьях у Сивиллы синяки, ее держали одной рукой, а второй удерживали подушку. Для такого подвига нужны большие руки и сильные пальцы, а подозреваемого Лестрейда кисти тонкие и слабые. Не понимаю, почему он сам этого не заметил. Но все это не так интересно по сравнению с тем, что рассказал Шинвелл.  
Они устроились на диване, Шерли схватила свою чашку с чаем и забралась с ногами под клетчатый плед, на прошлой неделе принесенный миссис Хадсон.  
\- «Хрюша» - скандальный журналист. Специализируется на желтой прессе и грязных статьях . Ну, знаешь, кто с кем спал и так далее. Неиссякаемый источник сплетен.  
\- А ты не боишься, что он рано или поздно про тебя напишет?  
Шерли насмешливо прищурилась.  
\- А про меня нечего писать. Парня у меня нет, девушки – тоже. К тому же, Джонсон мне обязан. Именно я в свое время доказала, что очень важную информацию о личной жизни одного очень важного человека слил не он, а его коллега. Не о том спрашиваешь. Шинвелл рассказал мне кое-что очень интересное. Наша жертва примерно четыре месяца назад посетила закрытый прием в «Юникорн Фарм Индастри», - сказав это, мисс Холмс радостно улыбнулась и выжидательно замолчала.  
\- Терпеть не могу, когда ты делаешь вид, что мне все понятно, - пожаловался в пространство Джон. – Сейчас ты опять скажешь, что я идиот и все такое прочее. Что с того, что она посещала этот прием?  
Шерли вздохнула.  
\- Джон, подумай. У нас есть женщина, которая никуда не выходит, ни с кем не общается и пишет женские романы, сидя у себя дома за ноутбуком. И тут ей достается приглашение на прием в крупной компании. И оп! - через четыре месяца ее убивают из-за книги, которую она писала все это время. Тебе ничего не кажется подозрительным?  
\- Эээ... Ты думаешь, написанное в книге имеет отношение к кому-то из "Юникорн"?  
\- Ты сегодня просто блещешь интеллектом, Джон. Наверное, свидание пошло на пользу. Сивилла получила приглашение на прием почти случайно, через какую-то свою поклонницу. Вечеринка была посвящена выпуску нового лекарства. Но в данном случае это нас не касается. Шинвелл утверждает, что в "Юникорн" сейчас сложилась любопытная ситуация. Владелец компании, мистер Юишем, серьезно поссорился со своим сыном Максом. Говорят, Макс не против изготовления и оборота наркотиков, а вот его отец - очень даже возражает. Понимаешь, Джон?  
До доктора Уотсона действительно начинало доходить.  
\- Погоди, - неуверенно сказал он. - Ты думаешь, что на этом приеме Сивилла подсмотрела или подслушала что-то, связанное с этими наркотиками, и ее решили убрать? Но как они... Постой. Роман?! Она написала об этом в романе? Ты предполагаешь шантаж?  
Шерли поморщилась.  
\- Нет, Джон, скорее глупое стечение обстоятельств. Держать книгу в памяти ноутбука и в электронной книжке, прямо с компроматом - это даже не идиотизм, это полное отсутствие мозгов. Разумеется, в нашем мире мало кто может похвастаться их наличием, но она не могла не понимать, кого шантажирует.  
\- Как же тогда он узнал о книге? Макс Юишем читает женские романы?  
\- А вот это тебе и предстоит выяснить, Джон. Вот роман, - она кивнула на книгу, - А вот - сеть. Займись поиском совпадений.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я займусь проверкой сведений. Не полагаться же только на Джонсона. Согласись, это как-то непрофессионально.  
...  
На три часа в гостиной установилась тишина, нарушаемая только клацанием клавиш. Шерли что-то бубнила себе под нос, вцепившись в ноутбук, от предложения подлить чаю только нетерпеливо отмахивалась. Джон, поразмыслив, решил не начинать свое расследование с чтения романа. Во-первых, долго, а во-вторых, такие романы когда-то читала Гарри. Причем мисс Уотсон была вовсе не поклонницей, даже наоборот: зачитывала Джону все немыслимые ляпы типа «он вошел в нее, как клинок протыкает нежную плоть девственной лани» и ржала, как призовая лошадь. У доктора были опасения, что он сможет воспринимать произведение серьезно. В первую очередь он отыскал в сети упоминания о самой писательнице. Сивилла Томпсон оказалась довольно известной в узких кругах любительниц подобного чтива. Ссылки на ее произведения мелькали на женских форумах, в некоторых блогах, в социальных сетях. Нашелся и сайт издательства. Собственно, Шерли и сама могла бы все это выяснить – достаточно забить название книги в Гугл. Джон добросовестно пошел по ссылкам и выяснил, что Сивилла примерно за две недели до своей смерти опубликовала «тизер» - короткий кусочек из еще не изданного романа. Джон проверил на всякий случай – никаких других кусков в сети не лежало, все ссылки вели на официальный сайт. Вряд ли Макс Юишем целенаправленно перерывал сеть в поисках этого образчика женской прозы.  
Джон внимательно изучил кусочек, опубликованный на сайте, потом нашел этот же эпизод в книге. Ничего интересного – обычное описание роскошного бала со всеми атрибутами богатой средневековой жизни, какой она видится неискушенной в истории даме. Как, интересно, искать здесь совпадения с реальной жизнью? Пока Джон не видел ничего такого, за что можно было бы убить.  
Он бы так и не понял, если бы не обрывок воспоминания.  
Быть братом Гарри – тяжелый труд. В особенности знакомиться с ее бесконечными пассиями. Именно какая-то по счету девушка Гарри сейчас и вспомнилась Джону. Как же ее звали? Милли, Эмили… Амелия? А, неважно. Она была писательницей, ну, или считала себя таковой. И стыдливо признавалась, что частенько вставляет описания и целые куски реальной жизни в свои книги. Так гораздо легче и достовернее. Имена сменить – и все, даже эпизодических персонажей выдумывать не надо.  
Может, Сивилла поступала так же?  
Через час ожесточенного серфинга по сети у Джона была крайне занимательная информация. Он удовлетворенно вздохнул, потянулся и обернулся, тут же наткнувшись на взгляд Шерли.  
\- Что-то нашел?  
\- Нашел, - Джон немного гордился собой.  
\- Показывай, - Шерли азартно потерла руки и уселась рядом.  
Джон щелкнул мышкой, выводя на экран нужную страницу.  
\- Смотри. Вот тизер, который Сивилла опубликовала на своей странице незадолго до убийства. Пара абзацев, в которых она описывает прием в доме богатого то ли шейха, то ли князя, я не вникал в детали. В принципе, ничего особенного, но я обратил внимание вот на этот эпизод, - он выделил мышкой несколько строчек.  
Выделенный абзац гласил: «Ребекка стояла за колонной, не смея вздохнуть. Хозяин дома вышел на террасу, небрежно вертя в руках бокал вина. Он отвел рукой плеть плюща, оплетающего колонну и одна из запонок в виде головы леопарда упала на пол, и, звеня, покатилась в угол. Князь пожал плечами и вынул из нагрудного кармана точно такую же запонку. Длинные смуглые пальцы ловко застегнули рукав, и он продолжил свой путь к перилам. Оброненную запонку подобрал слуга».  
\- Дальше расписывается несусветная гордость князя, который никогда не склонялся ни перед кем, даже что бы подобрать запонку. Но это не главное. Я поискал в романе описание этих запонок и нашел кое-что похожее. Смотри, - Джон вывел на экран изображение затейливых запонок в виде головы леопарда. Выглядели вещицы непристойно дорого – золото и драгоценные камни высокой пробы. – Угадай, кому принадлежит это сокровище?  
\- Макс Юишем, - довольно промурлыкала Шерли.  
\- Именно, - довольный Джон откинулся на спинку дивана. – Я посмотрел фото с приема – на нем были эти самые запонки. Коллекционная вещь, он купил их с аукциона нескольок лет назад. Можно предположить, что и эпизод не с потолка взялся. А зачем кому-то ронять такие запонки и не поднимать их – она даже и не задумалась.  
\- Передача образцов. Под самым носом – ну каков нахал! – восхищенно пробормотала Шерли. – Решил провернуть все под носом у отца, подстроил все так, что бы все выглядела случайностью. Уронить запонку, а если кто-то увидит, так можно попросить личного помощника поискать, а тот принесет уже другую. Удобная форма – внутри можно спрятать порошок. И только Сивилла видела и как он уронил запонку, и как он пристегивал другую!  
Джон помотал головой, не поспевая за словами.  
\- То есть…  
\- О, Джон! Ты же сам все правильно сопоставил! Тебе нужно передать образец порошка, причем, желательно, не вызывая подозрений. Уезжать куда-то не вариант, все твои встречи выглядят подозрительно. Значит, надо сделать это у всех на виду. Он берет полую запонку, создает дубликат и начиняет его порошком. Потом якобы случайно начиненная запонка падает на пол. Скорее всего, он еще и пожаловался кому-то, что вещица пропала, а потом так же публично «нашел» ее, - Шерли вскочила, все еще бурно жестикулируя, и понеслась к вешалке. – А запонку с порошком уже подобрали. Конечно, похоже на шпионский роман, но он дилетант, откуда ему еще черпать вдохновение? Джон, поехали к Лестрейду!  
\- Ты с ума сошла? На ночь глядя? Он уже давно дома.  
\- Поедем домой.  
Джон вздохнул и тоже поднялся с дивана. История получалась складная, но очень уж поспешно придуманная.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что мы очень много на себя берем?  
Шерли махнула рукой.  
\- Не кажется. Он явно замешан. А у нас есть следы и отпечатки пальцев на двери. Надо только сличить их, вот и все. Исключи все неверное, Джон, и получишь истину. Проще простого.  
...  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? – Лестрейд, кстати, отыскался не дома, а в участке – как всегда работал сверхурочно. – Под каким предлогом я должен снять с него отпечатки пальцев?  
\- Я предоставила тебе доказательства.  
\- Это не доказательства, а пустые домыслы! Хороший адвокат от этого камня на камне не оставит и будет совершенно прав. Если у тебя больше ничего нет по этому делу – не мешай работать.  
Холмс нахмурилась.  
\- Лестрейд, ты же знаешь, что я не ошибаюсь.  
Инспектор вздохнул и отложил бумаги.  
\- Очень может быть. Но у меня все равно нет никаких оснований предъявлять обвинение. Меня на смех подымут. Раздобудешь другие доказательства – пожалуйста, но пока, извини, я ничего сделать не могу.  
Глаза Шерли опасно сузились. Не попрощавшись, она вылетела из кабинета, от души хлопнув дверью. Джон поспешил следом, но мисс Холмс молнией пронеслась по коридорам и скоро уже стояла на улице, ловя такси.  
Ехать пришлось на следующем.

Следующие два дня Шерли находилась в состоянии мрачной апатии. Может, днем она что-то и делала, но вечерами детектив сидела на диване, поджав ноги, и мрачно созерцала что-то на экране ноутбука. О деле они с Джоном не говорили. Доктор пытался как-то начать разговор, но мисс Холмс просто игнорировала его попытки, сводя усилия на нет.  
Что ж, Джон пожал плечами и отступился. Когда Шерли захочет – она сама расскажет.  
Прошло около недели со времени разговора с Лестрейдом, Шерли немного оживилась, куда-то выходила и даже была замечена за едой, что Джона ужасно обрадовало. О деле убитой романистки по-прежнему новостей не было. Газеты нашли себе другие темы, впрочем, обвинение так никому и не предъявили. Если бы Джон считал себя вправе делать выводы, он решил бы, что Шерли что-то задумала. Но серьезно к этой мысли доктор не относился. Шерли всегда что-то задумывала и вид имела такой, как будто вокруг давно уже воплощается мировой заговор, и только одна она в курсе.

Развязка наступила стремительно – в один из тихих вечеров, когда Джон выбрался из дома за продуктами. Он стоял у прилавка, выбирая яблоки, когда его тронули за локоть. Обернувшись, Джон с удивлением увидел рядом того самого Шинвелла Джонсона, информатора Шерли. Но если в первую встречу журналист выглядел наглым и самоуверенным, то теперь был напуган.  
\- Эй, док, у меня новости, - он еще раз тронул Джона за локоть и отвел за другой прилавок, где было меньше народа. – Там к Шерли гости.  
\- Какие еще гости? – не понял Джон.  
\- Да уж не на чай пришли, а то бы я к тебе не побежал. У нее операция провалилась, а минуту назад к вам зашел какой-то мистер с подозрительно оттопыренным карманом пиджака.  
Потом Джон сравнивал эту перемену настроения с щелчком какого-то тумблера в голове. Мысли сразу выстроились в ровную шеренгу ближайших целей: узнать информацию, оценить силы, принять меры. Все-таки военная подготовка – святое дело. Он сунул Шинвеллу тележку с продуктами и деловито проверил свои карманы на наличие хоть чего-то полезного. К сожалению, его незарегистрированный Зиг Зауэр остался дома. Все-таки за яблоками Джон ходил без оружия.  
\- Он один?  
\- Гость-то? Один вроде. Я особенно не рассматривал. Я вообще к Шерли сегодня зайти собирался, пока шел, увидел тебя, ты как раз сюда заходил. Подхожу к дверям, а там этот толчется.  
\- А полицию чего не вызвал?  
Шинвелл посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного.  
\- Ты чего, док? У нас с мисс Холмс договор – каждый за себя. Ее никто не заставлял в это впутываться. Это ты ее парень, ты и разбирайся.  
\- Я не ее парень, - автоматически открестился Джон.  
\- А кто?  
\- Сосед, - буркнул доктор и начал выбираться из толпы.  
До Бейкер-стрит он долетел в мгновение ока, позабыв и про хромоту, и про новые неудобные ботинки. Профессионально проверил улицу. Вроде бы праздношатающихся соглядатаев не было. Подошел к двери, тихо открыл дверь, благословляя бесшумные замки.  
Джон, когда хотел, двигался очень тихо, практически бесшумно. К тому же, он прекрасно знал, какие именно ступеньки скрипят потому что, в отличие от Шерли, часто слушал жалобы миссис Хадсон. Прокрасться наверх удалось незамеченным. На то и был расчет – если преступник не стоял в дверях, то шансы были неплохие. В своей комнате Джон быстро схватил пистолет, проверил заряд и пошел обратно.  
Из гостиной доносились негромкие голоса. С Шерли конечно станется и дискуссию со своим убийцей затеять, это правда. Судя по открывшейся картине, дискуссия подходила к финальной стадии – незнакомый мужчина стоял спиной к двери, направляя на Шерли пистолет. Мисс Холмс осторожно пятилась назад, спокойно утверждая, что все это – недоразумение. Мужчина молчал. Судя по красному вспотевшему затылку состояние его было далеко от идеального.  
Джон осторожно подошел сзади и установил дуло пистолета прямо в этот затылок.  
\- Тихо, - сказал он дернувшейся жертве. – Спокойно. Пистолет на пол. Двинешься – снесу голову.  
Умные люди в таких случаях предпочитали не бороться, но незнакомец к умным не принадлежал: он дернулся, пытаясь что-то сделать, но что именно так и осталось загадкой – Джон молниеносно опустил рукоятку пистолета ему на затылок.  
\- Сходил в магазин, - пробормотал доктор, садясь над телом и проверяя пульс. – Голова крепкая. Жить будет, - он поднял голову. Шерли смотрела на него совершенно круглыми глазами. – Испугалась?  
Мисс Холмс моргнула.  
\- Нет. Ты…это…а… - она помотала головой, прогоняя наваждение. – Джон, сюда едет полиция, а у тебя незарегистрированный пистолет. Ты его пристрелить собирался что ли?  
Джон удивленно поднял брови.  
\- А что тебя удивляет? Мне сказали, что к тебе пришел гость с пистолетом. Что мне надо было, чаю ему предложить?  
Шерли фыркнула и подошла поближе.  
\- Чай бы тут не помог. Узнаешь? Это Макс Юишем.  
\- Что он тут делает? – удивился Джон.  
\- Ломает мне планы… Сейчас приедет Лестрейд, ему и расскажу. Неохота повторять два раза.

Во время рассказа Джон разве что за голову прилюдно не хватался. Шерли правильно рассудила, что вылезти из норы преступник может только забеспокоившись всерьез. И она обеспечила ему беспокойство.  
Это только бедный наивный Джон Уотсон думал, что мисс Холмс пребывает в меланхолии. Ничего подобного. Шерли успела договориться с их клиенткой, вышла на издателя и уговорила ту повесить на сайте объявление – найдена еще не изданная книга Сивиллы Томпсон! Разумеется, Макс клюнул. Но вместо того, что бы действовать аккуратно, он припугнул издателя. Причем припугнул так, что та сдала ему Шерли с потрохами. И Юишем отправился выяснять информацию.  
\- Он от страха чуть с ума не сошел, - объясняла Шерли, закуривая. – Он и Сивиллу от страха убил. Всего-то и надо было попросить убрать эпизод из книги, она же так ничего и не поняла, идиотка. Но он вообразил себе смертельный заговор. Мой вам совет, инспектор, проверьте лаборатории. Откуда-то должна вести ниточка к испытаниям новых видов наркотиков где-нибудь на востоке, в подпольных филиалах.  
\- Этим займутся ребята из другого отдела. Кстати, Джон, - Лестрейд перевел взгляд на Уотсона. – Юишем утверждает, что ты угрожал ему пистолетом.  
Доктор даже не нашелся, что ответить, но Шерли вклинилась в разговор первой.  
\- Помилуйте, инспектор, - она презрительно усмехнулась и выдохнула кольцо дыма. – Откуда у Джона пистолет? Он просто пугал мистера Юишема. Неужели не видели в шпионских фильмах этот фокус с пальцами или ручкой? Макс же стоял спиной и пистолета не видел.  
\- А по голове он его тоже пальцами ударил?  
\- Сковородка, - невозмутимо изрекла Шерли. – Он как раз купил новую в магазине. Вы не представляете, Лестрейд, какие сейчас твердые делают сковородки…  
Инспектор подозрительно покосился на Джона, но тему развивать не стал.  
…  
Вечером они сидели в гостиной за чаем. Джон чувствовал настоятельную потребность высказаться.  
\- Ты никогда больше не будешь ничего затевать без меня, - наконец сказал он.  
\- И почему это? – лениво осведомилась Шерли.  
\- Сковородки в нужный момент может не оказаться. Нет ну какой же идиоткой надо быть, что бы полезть в такую заварушку, не имея никого за спиной!  
\- Все было рассчитано!  
\- Особенно Юишем с пистолетом у нас дома. Шерли, иногда надо думать о страховке!  
\- До тебя никто не выражал желания меня страховать, - буркнула мисс Холмс.  
\- А я выражаю! – упрямо проговорил Джон. – Слышишь? Не хочу найти твои мозги у нас на стене.  
Шерли повернулась к нему и озорно улыбнулась.  
\- Ну хорошо, Джон Уотсон. Между прочим, ты обещал завести блог, если я возьмусь за первое же дело.  
\- Заведу, раз обещал, - Джон пожал плечами. – Только о чем мне писать. Разве что о тебе. Вот сделаю тебя в отместку мужчиной, назову, скажем, Шерлоком. Тоже вполне идиотское имя.  
\- Я предпочитаю сохранять свой пол, спасибо.  
В клетке шуршала Мышь. Шуршание прекрасно заполняло все паузы в разговоре.  
\- И Джон… Забери из-за черепа свою…сковородку. Надо же было куда-то сунуть, что б было не так заметно.  
Джон прыснул, прикрыл рот рукой, а потом все-таки засмеялся. Шерли непонимающе нахмурилась.  
\- Сковородка… - выдохнул Уотсон. – Надо же было додуматься…

Майкрофт Холмс остановился прямо у двери в гостиную, откуда доносился веселый смех. Развернулся на каблуках и пошел обратно. Сегодня его явно не готовы принять. Но Майкрофт Холмс хорошо умел ждать. Он может зайти и в другой раз.

Окна гостиной светились, а двое смеялись, а ночь шла своим чередом, и туман ползал вокруг красных телефонных будок и тусклых фонарей. И Шерли с Джоном ждали и другие приключения. Но это – совсем другая история.


End file.
